


Living hell

by Jossasund



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depression, F/F, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: WARNINGS: There will be TRIGGERS. AU This is Regina's story, starting the day that Daniel died, and ends when the curse is cast. Mentions of self-harm, rape, abuse, torture, and suicidal thoughts.Co-wrote with Princess Emma of Arendelle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hello everyone!! 
> 
> This is gonna be a first time writing a fic side by side together with another author. And I felt really privileged that I got the question by the wonderful Princess Emma of Arendelle, to be a part of this. And I'm so excited And I think it's gonna be a really unique fic! 
> 
> First things first though…Generally, Princess Emma of Arendelle will write a chapter, then I will write the next, and back and forth in that fashion until the end of the story. We will put our name at the end of the chapter that we write.
> 
>  
> 
> Background on the story:
> 
> Regina DOES NOT become the Evil Queen. She forgives Snow White. This story will start the day that Daniel dies, and ends with the curse being cast. 
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> This will have severe Leopold bashing. If you like him, don’t read this story.  
> This will have self-harm, mentions of suicidal thoughts, abuse, rape, torture, etc. 
> 
>  
> 
> She will publish on FFN while I'll publish here on AO3, so we will post on both accounts. Hope you'll join us on this ride becuse I'm really in love with this idea. And remember guys, comments are writing fuel!

Regina was laying in her bed, trying to get a grip around everything that had happened these past couple of days, as the tears were flowing down her cheeks. She wished it was just a bad dream, but sadly it wasn't. This was her life.. The lump in her throat refused to disappear, and the anxiety as well.

 

The young girl sat up in the bed, dragged her legs up to her chin and tried to get her breathing under control...even if she knew it was pointless. This was a living nightmare and she was helpless. But the worst of it all was that the love of her life, Daniel had died today. In front of her eyes, in her arms, he had taken his last breath; it had been her own mother who had crushed his heart. 

 

_ Love is weakness Regina. Now dry those tears, you're going to be queen.  _ Those words twirled around in her head, and Regina reached down for that small little knife she had stolen from her father. She wasn't a frequent cutter but she turned to it when nothing else helped, and now she wasn't even sure it would help. Regina had never felt this kind of anxiety before, never felt so helpless and afraid. The brunette dried her eyes as she pressed the knife against her wrist. 

 

She closed her eyes as she let the knife dance over her arms and as soon as the blood started to run down her arms, she could finally breathe. It was a terrible pain, but it was a pain she at least could control. With a big sigh she pressed down the knife again. Again. And again. 

 

“I'm so sorry Daniel. It's my fault you're dead… “ Regina said quietly to herself as she sunk down on the stone floor and the knife slipped out of her hand. She broke down in tears once again and wished she had the courage to press down the knife once again, so she could just end all this madness. But she couldn't. She was too scared. So instead she just sat there and cried as the blood turned the floor around her red. 

 

Regina closed her eyes and saw Daniel in front of her. That sweet sweet man who had made her so happy. She saw how they rode together on the fields, galloping side by side and urging the horses to race against each other. She saw how she fell off Rocicante and how scared Daniel had gotten. She remembered how he had jumped off his horse within seconds and rushed over to Regina's side. She had just laughed and dragged him close and pressed her lips against his. It had been their first kiss and Regina had never felt more happy. Alive. 

 

Sadly their love wasn't something they could show anyone, especially not Regina's mother Cora. Regina's father Henry on the other hand just wanted his daughter happy, so he would probably approve. Sadly his words didn't matter to his wife. And he couldn't do anything, even if he wanted to, without risking his own life, because Cora was too strong. And she had magic. That alone scared Regina.

 

So she and Daniel fooled around in secret. It was painful to not be able to kiss the man Regina loved with all off her heart as she wished, but if keeping it a secret meant she would be able to be together with Daniel, she could keep it a secret for the rest off their lives.. 

 

******

 

Then that day came, the day that would change Regina's life forever. She had been out in the fields riding when a little girl suddenly had appeared on a horse she wasn't able to stop. Regina had raced after her and saved the little girl, of course because that was the right thing to do. If she only had known this was a well organized plan by her mother. 

 

Status was everything to Cora. She was obsessed with making sure her daughter became queen one day. She never cared about anything else, ever. Not even when Regina litterly begged on her knees to just let her be free, had she listened.  _ A mother knows best  _ Cora had snapped and Regina had run inside the stables to seek comfort in Daniel's strong arms. 

 

It turned out that little girl Regina had saved was none other then Snow White, the king's daughter. And the king wanted to thank Regina of course, and that was by asking her to marry him. The young brunette had frozen on her spot because she had heard many stories about King Leopold. He was not only old enough to be Regina's grandfather but he also had that evil look in his eyes that her mother had. It sent shivers through her whole body. Before she the chance to speak up, Cora had accepted his proposal and Regina couldn't believe her ears.

 

King Leopold was a awful man. Regina knew that and his people feared him. There were rumors that said Snow whites mother had not actually died of natural causes like the king said. No. People close to the king told another story and that was that his abuse drove the queen mad. So mad she actually chose to end her life by jumping out of her window. 

 

Regina ran down to the stables after the proposal and she once again seeked comfort in Daniels arms. She told him what had happened and the only way they would ever be together was to run. He pulled off a ring from on saddle and asked her to marry him, becuse if they should be together, of course they should be married. With tears off happiness running down her cheeks, she said yes and their lips smashed together. But then a sudden sound made Regina push Daniel backwards as her eyes saw Snow.

 

The girl panicked and run away and Regina ran after. She couldn't risk that the girl run off to her mother and tell her what she had seen. But after talking some sense into the girl, snow had promised to keep what she had seen a secret. Regina had been so relieved. Sadly she forgot how powerful and manipulate her mother was. 

 

Cora managed to get the little girl to tell her what she had seen, and when Regina had run down to the stables that night, to run off with Daniel, she had followed her. With her magic she had trapped them inside the stables and cornered them. Regina cried and begged her mother to just let her go, to just let her be free. But Cora had only scoffed at her daughter and waved with her hand, using her magic to make her fly into the wall. 

 

As Regina regained consciousness, Cora had walked up to Daniel with eyes as dark as the night. But he wasn't afraid of her, which eventually became his death. As Regina ran up to him, she was too late. She could only see as Cora ripped out his heart and crushed it into dust. He fell down and Regina caught him, as she cried. She pressed tender kisses on his lips but it was too late. He was dead. And Regina's own mother had killed him. 

 

*******

 

So, now Regina was to be married to the king. The young girl blinked her eyes open and reached for some old fabric to wrap around her bleeding wrists. Someday she would find the courage to press down so hard she would draw her last breath. Just not today. And probably not tomorrow. 

  
Until then, her life would be a living hell. 


	2. The queen of nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by my awesome CO-writer Princess Emma of Arendelle. Much love to you my friend! 
> 
> WARNINGS: Fully explicit rape and abuse, will be in this chapter.

 

Dusty sunlight filtered through the glass window, causing Regina to stir in half-sleep. The searing pain in her wrist caused the young brunette to swear. Waving a hand over the injured wrist, the scars and dried blood disappeared.  _ I wouldn’t want Mother to see them…especially on today of all days. _ Regina thought to herself, as her stomach churned at the thought.

 

She really didn’t want to marry the King, but there was nothing that she could do about it. She had tried, and failed miserably because Daniel had been killed as a result. A shy voice from her doorway, caused her to get out of bed.

 

“Are you awake, Regina?” She couldn’t get a response out, before a small body latched onto her. Wrapping her arms around the young princess, she spoke in a soft voice, to not startle the obviously frightened child. 

“Father is mean…” these words were spoken between sobs, and it sent shivers down her spine. Kneeling in front of the child, she held Snow close. 

 

“What has he done Snow? Has he hurt you?” Nodding tearfully, the princess held out her small wrist. Gently holding her hand, Regina gasped in outrage. Bruised fingertips were clearly outlined on the poor child’s wrist. Waving her hand over Snow’s wrist, Regina smiled softly. “There, is that better? I can’t get rid of the bruises, because your father would question it, but it shouldn’t hurt too much now.” Before Snow could respond though, the door opened with a bang. Standing quickly, Regina faced her mother, with Snow still pressed tightly into her side. 

 

Regina could barely repress the shudder at her mother’s appearance, but was thankful that at least her father was accompanying her. The older auburn-haired woman offered Snow a sickly-sweet smile that fooled no one. 

“Run along child. It is time for you to leave.” If Snow buried herself any further into Regina’s side, she would become a part of Regina. She decided in that moment, she would protect the young child, and spoke with more confidence than she felt.

 

“No mother, I believe I shall keep Snow with me today. After all, once today is over, I shall be her step-mother. What better time to bond, than getting ready for this momentous day?” Encouraging Snow to walk alongside her, Regina left the room, and leaving her mother with no other option but to follow.

“Of course, Regina. Today is going to be busy, so make sure she keeps up with you.” Sneaking the child, a small smile, they entered the preparation room.

 

*****************

 

The day had been longer than she thought was possible, but the ceremony and feast were finished. Once the final toast had been made to the King, Regina had been ushered out of the ballroom, and to the King’s personal bedchambers. 

 

Her whole body trembled with a cold fear, and her entire body felt numb. She wasn’t a naïve child, and she knew what was expected of her, but she was beyond terrified. Regina had never been with a man. Sure, she had fooled around with Daniel, but they never went the full way. 

 

The outer doors opened and closed with a thunderous bang, and she could only hope that Snow was far away from this wing. King Leopold walked into the bedchambers with a lecherous grin plastered on his face, but she showed no fear. He got into her face, and she could smell the rotten stench of ale on his breath.

“Why aren’t you in my bed? It is our wedding night, and I intend to take what is mine.” Steeling herself for the consequences, she squared her shoulders. 

 

“I have no intention of sleeping with you, your majesty.” The last words were ground out, but before she could finish the sentence, a meaty hand found her face. The strength of the hit had her recoiling in pain. She had taken her hair out of the elaborate braided mess, and allowed it to hang in loose curls. Leopold grabbed a handful of her hair, and threw her towards his bed.

 

“That’s an unfortunate answer.” Before she could react, he had her pinned to the bed. She was strong in her own right, but she was no match for the burly king. Hot tears of pain poured down her face, and a sob escaped her lips. He hit her again, this time knocking her out.

 

The darkness was too short lived, and when she came to, she couldn’t move. Her hands and feet had been bound to the bed, and her clothing removed. The only things that remained were the white lace undergarments. She squirmed in the hopes of her magic kicking in. Regina heard his lewd laughter. 

“Your magic won’t work, not tonight. Your mother made sure of that.” 

 

Her soulful brown eyes widened in the realization that he not only intended to have his way with her, but she was helpless in stopping him. Regina panicked when she heard those words escape the king’s lips, but yet again, why should she be surprised… this was going to be her life from now on. Her mother was just using her as a game piece. The question then was, who was the biggest monster? The king or Regina's own mother? 

  
  


**********

 

She shuddered in disgust as his fingers traced a line down between her cleavage, down the taunt skin of her stomach, and stopping just before her waistline. In a flash of speed, she hadn’t expected, he was on top of her once more. 

 

Regina bit her lip so hard she tasted blood as she felt how hard she had to even breathe. His weight was too much for her small body, but he didn't seem to care at all. She wondered if she could endure this. 

 

“Stop looking so scared Regina, you're doing just fine, my queen, “he snarled as he forced her to meet his eyes, eyes that would probably haunt her in her dreams for years to come. There was nothing but hate in those black eyes.  _ I don't know how I'm gonna survive this Daniel  _ Regina thought to herself as she closed her eyes. But that made the king furious. He gripped Regina's neck and she quickly snapped her eyes open.

 

“You will not close your eyes if so for a second, do I make myself clear? “he growled. 

“You're a monster! “Regina shot back, not really meaning for those words to come out loud, but she couldn't do anything about it now…The king gritted his teeth, feeling angry over the fact that this young girl dared to take tone against him. Her husband! Her king…! 

 

Regina then felt his hand connect to her face and the ring he had on his finger, ripped up a small cut. 

“don't you  _ ever  _ dare to take a tone against me! Ever again!” he said with a dangerous tone in his voice as he slapped her again. “Do I make myself clear, Regina?! “

“Yes… Yes my king, “ the young girl answered in a stutter, and that brought a sick smile to his face. 

“That's better” he said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, before putting some kind of gag inside of her mouth to make sure no one would her her screams. 

  
  


*********

 

Regina made sure she didn't close her eyes anymore, too afraid for the consequences if she did. Instead she looked up into the ceiling as she tried to think about something else but what was happening right now. But nothing helped. The king’s hands were to rough, his touch made her sick to her stomach and she couldn't do a thing about it. She wondered if this what gonna be her life from now on. 

 

Leopold’s knee was digging into her vagina, and he grinded it into her. She whimpered from pain and fear. Surely, her mother hadn’t agreed to this barbaric notion? His hands expertly removed her brassiere, and she shivered from the sudden chill against her bare skin. She just wanted to cry as she laid naked and exposed in front of him. 

 

Leopold’s tongue was rough and unpleasant as his mouth clamped over one nipple, while he pinched the other between his fingers. Regina squirmed underneath him, but all that did was cause the knee to further grind against her vagina, while he pinched the other between his fingers. Regina squirmed underneath him, but all that did was cause the knee to further grind against her vagina.

  
  


The King grew impatient, or something else, and suddenly tore her underwear off, and threw it to the side. Standing up, the king removed all of his clothing and resumed his place on top of her. There was no warning, and  _ nothing _ could have prepared her for the sheer agony of the moment.

 

Regina had never been with a man before, and this wasn’t what she had in mind. Regina had always imagined that her first time would be with Daniel, and would be magical and beautiful. Instead, there was a man she didn’t love, ramming his penis into her vagina, again and again. The assault was relentless, and she was screaming into the gag, even if she knew nobody would possibly hear her. And if someone did, nobody would dare to disturb the king and queen on their wedding night. That was something Cora hade made sure about. 

 

It was then Regina realized all those rumors about the king had to be true. How could such a terrible excuse for a human being, be able to be king and have such power? He made people suffer while he lived a simple life in luxury…and while doing so, he hurt the one closest to him.

 

His own daughter, Snow, who was nothing but an innocent child! Regina would be damned if she would even allow Leopold to even look at snow again with those terrible eyes. Regina had promised herself to protect the young princess with her own life and she intended to keep that promise. Snow was her daughter now and the young queen was going to protect her at  _ any  _ cost.

 

*******

 

As the king continued to rape her, or taking what was his, as he obviously saw it, the thought of Daniel came to mind. She remembered how tender kisses he had always given her, how his hands never did anything but to make sure she was safe. How the look in his eyes always made her smile. Regina felt her heart ache. She would never forget that man. The man she had always dreamed about to marry and live the rest of her life with. Instead she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with this… This monster. 

 

Removing the binds, Leopold sneered at her and interrupted her thoughts.

“Be gone. Clean yourself up, and go to your chambers. I will let you know the next time, I wish to see you.” Not even bothering to take her clothing with her, Regina ran from the room. Flinging herself into her own room, she bolted the door, and got into the bed. Pulling the thick cover over her head, she curled into a small tiny ball, and cried herself to sleep. That night Regina dreamed about a simpler time. And a simpler life. 

*******

 

_ Regina ran down to the stables. Her mother was gone for the day so she knew she could spend her whole day together with Daniel without her mother's nagging about her not behaving like the woman she actually was.  _

 

_ The stable boy smiled as he saw Regina. She quickly cast a glance around her to make sure nobody was looking and when she realized there wasn’t, she smashed her lips against Daniels, making them tumble backwards into the grass. The both of them broke out in laughter before Daniel spoke up.  _

_ “You seem to be in such a good mood today huh? “Daniel chuckled as he put a string of Regina's hair behind her ear.  _

_ “Of course, I'm happy when I'm able to spend my day with you, my dear” Regina smiled as she took Daniel's hand and stood up. “So, come now! We gotta saddle the horses! “ _

 

_ Regina laughed as she and Daniel raced over the big fields. She loved the feeling of the wind blow in her hair and it was in these moments she felt alive. Free. And happy. She embraced the feeling and wished she never had to let it go. Sadly, reality always caught up…  _

 

_ When they reached the little creek just in the beginning of the forest, Regina pulled Ricocante to a halt. They tied the horses to a tree and Daniel pecked her lips carefully. Regina smiled at him as their hands intertwined. His touch always made her so relaxed.  _

 

_ They sat down by the small creek and the young girl laid her head against Daniel's shoulder as he swung his arm around her. Regina let out a big breath she didn't even know she had in her. In Daniels arms, she could just be herself. Be a simple teenage girl. Without a mother who was pushing her into a direction in life she didn't want. _

 

_ “I wish we could spend every day like this” Regina said with a sad tone in her voice. She lived for moments like this. Sadly, they were few and would probably be even fewer soon as her mother was determined to make her daughter a queen. And besides that, Cora hated that Regina was such good friends with a simple stable boy. It broke her heart in a million pieces.  _

 

_ She felt how Daniel's grip around her tightened because he always sensed Regina's silent anxiety. And she knew he felt exactly the same about her as she felt for him. And just like her, he was helpless. He was just a stable boy, with no money in his pockets.  _

_ “me too Regina but we have to cherish time like this, right? “ he spoke softly but Regina pulled away anyway. Their eyes met and Regina was close to crying.  _

 

_ “I know Daniel but why can't we just be able to be together all the time? Why can't I be able to determine my own future?” Regina said as her voice broke. “I don't want to be a queen. I don't want power or to live in some castle. I just want you” She added as Daniel put one of his fingers under her chin and pressed a tender kiss against her forehead.  _

_ “who knows. Maybe we can have a life together one day” he said with a crooked smile.  _

_ “Not as long as my mother is alive” _

 

Regina woke up hyperventilating. She had not slept more than a couple of hours. It was still dark and Regina felt how her whole body ached after king Leopold’s hard touch. She broke down in tears once again and curled up to a ball.

 

She knew she wouldn't be able to get any more sleep tonight, so she just buried her face into the pillow and sobbed quietly. Her mind was racing and her heart as well. She wished she could at least be angry with snow for revealing her secret about her and Daniel to her mother. But she couldn't. Regina didn't have it in her to hate such an innocent young girl like Snow. 

 

She knew the young princess would never have the intent of killing Daniel. No. She had sadly been manipulated by Cora. Regina could only imagine the words her mother must have used to make snow tell her the secret. Regardless what had happened, Regina was a queen now. But over what? 

 

To her it felt like she was  _ queen over nothing. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! Remember, comments are writing fuel!


	3. Making a Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for following this story. Hope you like it as much as I and my writing buddy do! Because even if it's really tragic, it's an adventure to write it. And it's long from over! 
> 
> Well on with chapter three then!

Regina hadn’t fallen asleep after her dream, and by the time morning arrived, she was standing in front of the expansive window that overlooked the pasture. If she was going to be stuck in this prison, at least she had a view. Ricocante, the steed she had had since her youth, grazed peacefully in the field with other horses. Then her heart plummeted at the realization she would never ride with Daniel again.

 

There was a sudden knock at her door, and before she could turn around, Snow was entering her room. Smiling at the child, she opened her arms, and Snow eagerly ran into them. 

“Good morning dear,” Regina said, as Snow looked up at her, with sparkling eyes. 

“Father said that we could go down to the stables, and that we could even go riding?” The child’s happiness was contagious, and Regina found herself truly smiling as well. 

“Sure, let’s get dressed, and we’ll go straight away.” 

 

The King was waiting for them outside her bedchambers, and Snow bounded up to him. “Father, she said she could, so can we please go?” Nodding the king addressed his daughter. “Run along Snow. I need to speak with my wife, and it won’t take more than a minute.” The moment Snow was out of sight, Leopold focused his gaze on Regina. 

 

He had her pinned tightly against the wall, and her heart was thrumming with fear, but she was determined to not show her terror.

“Leopold please, you’re hurting me.” His nails had been digging into her face, as he forced her to look at him.

“You were such a good girl last night, I have decided to reward you. You may take Snow, and roam the grounds on your horses. However, do not get a notion to try and run away, because I will hunt you down, and kill you with my bare hands. Do you understand?” 

 

Regina nodded, swallowing thickly.

“I understand your majesty, and I give you my word.” Releasing his visor-grip on her chin, he looked down at her.

“That’s a good girl, you had better keep your word. If you do, then I will give you a reward.” Before letting her go, he pressed his mouth onto hers, making her stomach churn. 

“Now go, I have no need for you today.” 

 

**********

 

Arriving at the stables, Regina was once again reminded that her lover was no longer around, and she nearly wept in grief. However, the younger brunette was waiting for her, and bouncing eagerly. Snow needed her to be strong, especially now, and she promised herself that she would always protect the child. Taking ahold of the girl’s hand, she led Snow into the barn.

 

Ricocante and Winter, a smaller pure white horse, had been brought in from the fields. Letting go of Snow’s hand, she leaned into Ricocante neck, and breathed deeply. He had been a gift from her mother, but she was fairly sure that Daniel had a hand in choosing the steed. Quickly saddling the two horses, she helped Snow onto the other horse. Once they were both saddled and ready to ride, Regina led them to the trailhead for the forest. 

 

The two young women rode in silence through the lush forest, and Regina allowed herself to relax just a little. Ricocante knew her so well, and must have sensed her exhaustion, for the horse rode carefully. Snow must have picked up on her anxiety as well, but it had been quiet for nearly two hours, and she nearly jumped at the small voice.

 

“I hope that father will treat you better than he treated mother.” The words caused Regina to pull her horse to a halt, as she met Snow’s eyes. “What do you mean darling?” Regina asked carefully as she urged her horse on and followed Snow. 

“Everyone thinks Mother died from an illness, but she didn’t. It was father’s doing. He killed her I think, and made it look like she killed herself. He was so evil, and she tried to be brave and hide it, but I saw things. I saw the bruises, and the puffy eyes.” They continued at a slow trot, but Regina didn’t dare say a word. 

 

“My room used to be next to Father’s but it was moved after Mother’s death.” Snow paused, wiping at her now tear-filled eyes.

“I could hear her muffled screams almost every night, and one night there was nothing. No sounds and no screaming…I know I shouldn’t have, but I snuck out of bed. I cracked father’s door open, and I…” Snow’s words were cut off, as her voice choked with tears. “I think I saw him pushing her over the balcony, and the next morning…” Regina swallowed a lump of anxiety. This poor child had seen her mother being killed, and the sobs were enough to break what was left of Regina’s heart. 

 

“I am so sorry my dear, I know it won’t bring your mother back, but you aren’t alone anymore” Snow looked at her with eyes full of wisdom beyond her years, and it broke Regina.

“I know he will hurt you as well, and that scares me” The older brunette considered her next question. 

“Why does he hurt you though? You’re his daughter…” This would normally not be meant for children, but Snow was capable of answering, and was likely the only one who would answer truthfully. 

“I believe he wanted a son, and instead he got…well he got me.”    
  


“Snow, stop your horse.” Regina said suddenly, and the child did as she was told. Dismounting gracefully, she went over and helped the girl off the horse. Once the child was on the ground, she pulled her step-daughter into a tight hug. Suddenly, Snow was sobbing uncontrollably and she tightened her embrace on the child. 

“I-I’m so sorry Regina. I didn’t mean to tell your mother…I didn’t know she would kill Daniel. I-I-I didn’t know.” Kneeling in front of the girl, she gently cupped her chin, and waited for Snow to meet her eyes.

 

“My mother is a horrible person who tears people apart, and Daniel’s death is no one’s fault but hers. She used you like she uses most people in her life. It was not your fault, and I will always be here for you. I may not have given birth to you, but I would like to be a mother to you as much as you will allow me.” Snow merely gripped Regina in an even tighter embrace, whimpering the words 

“thank you” over and over again. 

 

Their mixed tears subsided eventually, and Regina guided Snow back onto her horse. The mother and daughter duet rode through the forest, and they even found a small waterfall and lagoon. Regina used her magic to cause the water to ripple across the surface, creating various shapes, before bursting into brightly colored bubbles. Soon, the child was laughing gleefully, and Regina smiled at the carefree princess. 

 

Regina’s father was waiting for them, when they returned from their ride. Henry assisted Snow down from Winter, and asked her to run and play. The young princess cast an anxious glance at Regina, but once she was assured, she ran off to the nearby pond to watch the swans. 

 

Once the father and daughter were alone, he pulled her into a tight hug. Regina could feel herself drawing strength from his embrace, and smiled into his shoulder. Henry offered her a crooked smile as they parted, and she picked up a brush. 

 

“I wish I could do something…anything about all this.” Regina considered his words as she continued brushing her steed.

“I know Daddy, but I must accept my fate.” Her father gave her a sad smile that she hadn’t seen. “You will be a beloved Queen, my dear. And that little girl,” he pointed to Snow, “She already seems to adore you, and that makes me happy.” 

  
  


********              *********                  ******

 

Snow’s tutor was waiting for them upon their return to the castle, and guided the child inside for her afternoon lessons. A nervous, mousy looking servant was waiting with a message.

“Th-the King wi-wishes to see you a-a-at once milady. H-h-he is in his l-l-library your Highness.” His voice even squeaked like a little mouse. 

 

The thought of being near the King ruined the light-hearted feeling she had possessed, but she knew she shouldn’t make him wait. Regina dismissed the servant with a nod, and using her magic, changed her outfit. She wore a simple blue gown with white flowers around the hemline. Smoothing her brunette curls to one side, she hurried to the king’s private library. Knocking on the door, she entered only when told to. She curtsied before the King, and he gave her a self-satisfied smirk. 

“You learn quickly my dear. Come here.” 

 

Regina’s heart fluttered at the command, but at least the dark look in his eye was gone, for the moment. Approaching him, she kept her gaze at his shoulder, and tried not to wince when he pulled her closer. Thankfully he did nothing but kiss her, rather hard, on the mouth, before releasing her. 

“How did my daughter behave?” he inquired. Regina couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips. 

“She did wonderfully. She seems to have a way with horses. Thank you for allowing us to ride today, my king.” 

 

Leopold merely observed her for a minute, before grabbing her hand, and nearly dragged her from the room. Once in the hall, he released his tight grip, but kept her by his side. 

“My servants tell me you stayed on the grounds, and that you kept your word. Good girls get a reward. I am a man of my word,” this part was sneered, and Regina wondered what his idea of a reward consisted of. They turned sharply at a wide arch that led into a small hallway. Taking a left at the end of the hallway, they exited through another arch into a small garden. 

 

The garden was fairly barren, but had some small bushes here and there, along with a small fountain in the middle. 

“Your mother told me that you liked to garden when you were younger. If you continue to behave, then this garden is for you. You may come here every day for two hours to maintain it, and an additional hour every week to visit with your father.” He gripped her chin hard, and forced her to look at him. 

 

“Do not break your word ever, because you will not like the consequences. Do you understand?” Regina was hurting from his grasp, but managed to respond. 

“Yes, my King, and thank you for this gift.” Kissing her hard on the mouth, he grabbed her left breast in his hand, before releasing her. “Very well then, you may stay here for the two hours before dinner. Make sure you are not late” With that the King left, and she breathed a sigh of relief. A ginger-haired maid approached her, and the two women discussed how to fill the space.

 

***********   ************      ************

 

When the onyx night returned, so did Regina’s anxiety. She was terrified that King Leopold would burst into her chambers at any moment. The minutes became hours, and soon it was midnight, and she hadn’t seen the King since she had been dismissed after dinner. Hopefully, he was sleeping. Regina knew she should be asleep as well , but her fears kept her awake. The minute her eyes would close, she would hear a sound, and stiffen in fear. Her body was so tense, she had a migraine. Groaning, she pulled out her father’s knife. She needed to feel a pain that she could control, and that for a few blessed moments, would chase away her demons. 

 

The brunette held her breath as she pressed the blade against her skin, and watched as it danced over her wrist. The pain made her feel in control, and with every cut, it became easier to breathe. It brought a smile to her lips in a sick way, but she no longer cared. Leaning her head against the wall behind her, Regina wondered if she would be able to endure it. The abuse had just started, and she was already sick of it. The only reason she didn’t pluck up her courage, and end everything, was Snow White.

 

Her whole body froze as she thought of the child, and her words replayed in her mind,  _ Father wanted a son, and instead he got…well, me. _ Regina had always dreamed of having children, but that was when Daniel was alive, and she intended to marry him. She had already seen how Leopold treated Snow, and Regina would be damned if she brought an innocent life into this mess of a life. She sighed, but what could she do? 

 

“Trouble in paradise already, dearie. Do you need some help,” a voice spoke out of nowhere. Looking up, she saw Rumple, and for some reason it comforted her. He may be a danger, but she wasn’t afraid of him, and besides, at least she had an idea of what she was dealing with when it came to her mentor. Waving her hand, the cut dried instantly. Standing up, she looked at him.

 

“Why would I need you…” she trailed off, sullen. She could have really used him a while back. He took a step closer to her, and she met his gaze. In turn, the dark one nearly showed shock on his face. Where had her fire gone? Waving his wrist, a bottle of silvery liquid appeared in his hand. “Because, dearie, this bottle will help you. One drink of this, and you will become barren…until you receive a kiss born from true love.”

 

She scoffed at the notion. How would she ever receive one of those? Daniel was dead, and she would never love the King. 

“You insult me, Regina. Trust me, I’ve seen a portion of the future. This won’t last forever.” She looked at him curiously. He had never really lied to her per se, but still she was reluctant to get her hopes up. 

 

“There’s always a price with you. What do you want in exchange for this bottle?” Rumple looked at her briefly, before handing over the small bottle. 

“This one is on the house, and before you ask, my reasons are just that…mine.” Giving her a twisted smirk, he continued. “Now, this next one, will require payment in the future, should you choose to take it.” 

 

Regina’s interest was piqued, but she kept her face neutral. He looked almost…proud of her as he spoke. 

“Should you want to, I can…neutralize your mother. She won’t be dead, but she won’t be able to hurt you, or anyone ever again.” These words were almost snarled, and she rose an eyebrow. She thought they were friends, but he sounded…displeased with her. 

“I would love to be free of mother, but I fear the repercussions if she ever found out. I have Snow to think of as well now. I appreciate the offer, but no thank you.” She turned, expecting him to leave, but he spoke once more. 

“As you wish it, Regina. However, my offer remains. There will come a day when you may want to be rid of her, and I shall be happy to oblige.” He said no more, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

  
Clutching the small bottle in the palm of her hand, she wondered what had prompted the sudden visit, and generosity. Shaking her head, she knew it was useless to ponder on it. Knocking down the silvery liquid, she was surprised it tasted decent, even though she felt a sudden shockwave of pain throughout her abdomen. Making the bottle disappear into thin air, she crawled into bed, and suddenly sleepy, she fell asleep instantly, and dreamed of the possibility of having freedom, even if it meant, _making deals with the devil._


	4. I’ll Always Find You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have another chapter, guys! I'm really enjoying writing this fic and I'm happy for being a part of this together with Princess Emma of Arendelle. And in all this I've gained a wonderful friend.

It had been only a couple of months since the wedding, but to Regina, it seemed as though two lifetimes had already passed. Everyday just felt like a blur to the young queen. The abuse had only gotten worse, if that was even possible, and Regina cried herself to sleep almost every night, after fleeing from the King’s chambers.  


 

The brunette had nearly forgotten how to smile, and only felt something akin to happiness in her garden, or when she was allowed to ride her steed, Ricocante. Sadly though, her riding time had been cut short, and she hated it. She loved to ride and always had, and her horse had always made her happy. But she didn't dare to push and ask Leopold why she hardly was allowed to ride. She feared if she pushed to hard, her alone time would disappear all together. So the queen kept shut and watched her horse galopp in her widow.

 

Another reason for denying her time in the stables, was probably that the king was afraid Regina would run off. And it wasn’t that she couldn’t run away, because she could do so easily, but she didn't. And the reason why, was that she was to scared of the consequences, or how it might impact Snow White. 

 

Regina knew she would never replace the girl’s mother, but her heart had nearly burst the first time Snow had called her mom. The two ladies had grown closer together since their first riding venture, and thoughts of the little girl always left her smiling. 

 

*******     ********     *********

 

Snow was happy about having Regina. She was so sweet and kind to her, and she had after these mounts started to grow close to her step mother. And since Leopold didn't show any interest at all in her, snow was happy Regina at least did. 

 

The young princess would never forget her birth mother, but she had come to love Regina as a mother figure. The memories of how her father treated her own mother tough, would haunt her every day, and night, and perhaps for the rest of her life.

 

And one day she just got sick of worrying so much. So she decided to head over to her father's chambers. Even if Snow knew it was a terrible idea to talk to her father without being summoned, but the fear of the possibility that she could lose Regina, as she lost her mother, drove her to her father’s door.  

 

Knocking on the heavy door, she could hear a snarling within. Snow took a deep breath, before she entered his room. It may have been the middle of the day, but she somehow knew that he was too drunk to do much of anything. Snow had never thought she would hate her father as much as she did. His beady eyes glared at her, and she thanked whoever was listening, that she favored her mother instead of the mean drunk in front of her.

 

“Why are you in here, you foolish child? I haven’t called for you, now have I?” Snow shook her head, and closed the door behind her. He may be scary, but she refused to be intimidated. She could scarce remember a time when her father had been anything but mean. Snow always thought her mother may have been pregnant at one time a few years ago, but no baby was ever announced. 

 

“I’ve come to talk to you, Father.” Leopold looked at the child in front of him, and sneered. “Well, I don’t wish to talk with you, so you had best leave.” He had been used to his daughter cowering in fear, but was surprised when she stood her ground.  

“No Father, I won’t leave until I have spoken with you.” 

 

The king was standing by now, and though there was a ferocious glint in his eyes, Snow walked a few steps closer. Leopold was trying to think through his drunken stupor, about how the child had become so fearless. He supposed fearless was a good trait, Merlin knew her mother was fearless. Something stirred momentarily but was gone before he could figure out what it was. He growled at her, as his hand connected with her face, but she wasn’t to be deterred. 

“I suppose I should thank that wretched wife of mine for this behavior of yours.” 

 

Taking a step back from her father, she stared him in the eyes. 

“No, she has no idea I am here, but I am here on her behalf.” Deciding the child wasn’t worth the effort, he slunk back into the plush chair. Pouring himself a glass of amber liquid, he drank deeply, before speaking. 

“What has she done now? Hm? Why would you want to talk about her?” He may have sounded gruff, but he was curious. 

 

Snow shrugged as though indifferent. 

“I just hope you are treating her better than mother.” as those words were spoken out loud, the king lost his patience at this point, and lashed out. 

“You insolent child. How dare you come in here demanding things of me. Leave this room now, or I will have you thrown out!” 

 

They both knew it was an empty threat though, because of his  _ respected _ image. 

“Regina is a good woman, and she doesn’t deserve to be treated like you treat her.” Even Snow was surprised at these words of sudden courage. Before she could even comprehend the words, she had uttered, a black strap connected with the skin on her arm. Her father’s belt had hit the same spot as the bruises from the other day, and she hissed in pain. Clutching her wounded wrist to her stomach, she turned from the room and ran, leaving the King to drink himself to sleep.

 

**********       **********       *********

 

The small garden in the courtyard was hardly recognizable after two or three months, and Regina couldn’t be more proud of all that she had accomplished. The brunette had the walls scrubbed and repainted, before she began to redecorate the small area. Her father had been over a few times since she gained the King’s approval, and he had brought over a few apple seeds for his daughter. Regina cared and nurtured the seeds, and a small, but strong, sapling had begun to grow. Her next project would be rose bushes around the outer circle of her courtyard, but she was indecisive about what color to plant.

 

Suddenly a bright flash of cragged lightning splintered across the sky, making her stand up quickly. She looked up at the sickening black clouds, with a frown. The incoming storm meant she would have to go inside soon. And that made her anxious, but she was left with no choice. Storms around here were dangerous and even the horses were inside. 

 

Regina had been granted more time outside, and she spent as much time as she could in her garden. The brunette knew that if she was indoors, the King was liable to come in search of her…wanting her and her body. It made her sick to her stomach and sent shivers through out her whole body. 

 

When she finally realized she had to head inside, she barley made it through the archway. When she was inside, she turned around and looked outside one or the windows. The sky was a tangled mess of color and sound, and the wind was snarling through the branches of trees.

 

Regina hoped her tree would weather out the storm, but as she quickly let go of those thoughts, she instead thought about what she should do now. Hoping Leopold would keep away, Regina went in search of Snow, thinking they could go to the library.

“Snow, what do you- “ the woman trailed off, as she realized the young princess was not in her room. Searching her memory, a sinking feeling entered her gut as she realized she hadn’t seen her step-daughter since breakfast, and it was well past lunchtime. 

 

Hurrying from the corridor, the young queen questioned every servant she happened upon. Not one soul had seen the child all day, and hearing this, she rushed to the King’s chambers. Regina didn’t even bother knocking on the door, but instead burst through. This may have been an urgent matter, but she was beginning to think she should have definitely knocked first.

 

Leopold had apparently spilt his drink all over his clothing, and was dressed only in a long, slate blue, shirt that thankfully covered…everything. Averting her eyes, she swallowed thickly through the bubbling fear.

“Your Majesty, I apologize…” her apology was waved off, as he looked her over, lust filling his eyes. 

“Never mind your reasons, you little harlot. I was just thinking of that body of yours.” 

 

He grabbed her by her dainty waist, pulling her closer. Leopold pulled the beautiful brunette, flush against his body, allowing his erection to rub, in what was supposed to be a teasing manner, against her vagina. His hands were rough as they reached into her cleavage and squeezed, causing her to whimper in pain. 

 

A moment passed of this rough treatment, before she pushed him away. Outraged, he grabbed her dark hair, and yanked hard, bringing her to her knees. 

“I thought I told you what would happen if…” she whimpered from the rough treatment, but found her words. 

“Please my King, I am here because of Snow.” Frowning, he threw her to the ground, but stepped back. 

“What of that wretched child?”

 

“She is missing, and there is a terrible storm approaching. No one has seen her since this morning. Not the servants, or myself.” Leopold shrugged, unconcerned.

“Then I will have my men go looking for her.” Regina nearly groaned in frustration.

“Please, my king. Your men do not know these woods like I do. Allow me to go and find her, it would be much quicker.” The brunette was pleading with Leopold at this point, fighting the sting of tears.

 

“Let’s make a deal then, Regina, dear.” The king smirked at her, and her heart sunk, knowing she would do whatever he asked at this point.

“I will allow you to leave here, unsupervised to go and find Snow, but you must return to my chambers, as soon as you have brought her back to the castle.” He smirked at her, knowing he had her right where he wanted her. Regina was no longer naïve and knew exactly what he meant, though she couldn’t refuse. Regina wasn’t going to let the child die in the storm. Nodding quickly, she backed off before he could change his mind. “I would hurry my queen, for the storm is  _ coming _ .” 

 

**********       **********       **********

 

Regina knew that she wasn’t supposed to use magic, but time was running out. Besides, the only thing she did was change her attire, into something more suitable for riding in the woods. Drawing the hood of the black cloak over her head, her heart plummeted as her fears were confirmed. Quickly scratching Ricocante’s neck, she saddled him, and urged him out into the storm. Winter, the small pony, was gone. 

_ Oh, you stupid, stupid girl…I only hope I’m not too late. _ She thought to herself as she entered the forest trail.

 

The ferocious storm had moved rapidly, and was directly on them. The wind whirled around her, and lightning flashed more and more frequently. There had been trees falling, and one nearly fell on her, but Ricocante merely ran harder, and outran the falling oak. She was proud of her steed, because not many horses would even go out in weather like this, and he was barely reacting to any sounds. 

 

Regina had been riding for a couple of hours now, but her daughter was nowhere to be found. She had nearly screamed herself hoarse, and felt utterly hopeless, but she refused to give up.  **Mother, how could you?! This is all your fault. I never wanted this life, and now a little girl may die today. How could you mother?!**

 

The brunette had been screaming at the angry sky, and hadn’t noticed the figure behind of her. “Enough with the dramatics dear, no one can really hear you anyway.” Regina didn’t know whether to scream in frustration, or cry in relief at the sight of her mother. Whirling her horse around, she faced her. 

“It’s Snow, mother. She is missing, and I need your help.” She could see that her mother had no intentions of helping, but Regina was desperate.

 

“Mother I am begging you. Help me find her, and I will cooperate with the king, and become the Queen you always wanted me to be.” The deal made her mother stop in her tracks, and turn around to face her daughter. 

“You will speak of this conversation to no one, do you understand, Regina?” Cora waited for daughter to nod in agreement. “If I were you, I would check the ravine, near the north end of the river.” 

 

Cora disappeared into a cloud of crimson smoke, before Regina could say a word. Thankful for the direction, but fearing the worst, she urged Ricocante on even harder. It took only moments for her to reach the ravine. There in the brambles close to the top, struggling to free herself, was Winter. Quickly dismounting her steed, she freed the little pony. Hitting the pony on its rump, she watched only for a moment as the child’s beloved animal raced for the castle. 

 

“Snow! “ she screamed at the top of her lungs. Regina had peered over the edge of the ravine, and barely saw a still figure at the bottom. Darkness closed in on her, as she slid down the hill, stopping next to the child. Carefully, she turned the unconscious child over, and gasped. Blood was trickling freely from a nasty cut on her cheek, and another one on her temple. The one on her temple had a growing knot, and she wished fervently that she knew more healing magic.

 

Tearing off a piece of fabric from her riding coat, she wrapped the girl’s forehead. 

“Snow, “she whispered. The older woman cried as her daughter, finally opened her eyes. Realizing her mother had found her and that she was safe, Snow latched onto Regina, who just held her tightly. 

“Mom…how…how did you find me?” The child was sobbing and shivering at this point, and Regina took off her cloak, and threw it around the young girl. Helping her stand, she urged her back up the hill. Soon as their feet touched the flatter land, Regina picked the child up, and put her on Ricocantes back.

 

“hiya!” Urging the horse even faster, she wrapped an arm around Snow. 

“I will always find you my dear, but we must hurry. The storm is getting even worse, and storms like this can kill a person.” It took little time for them to arrive at the castle, and Joanna came out immediately, and took the girl from the horse. Regina hurried them inside, giving strict instructions to the red-haired woman. “She’s had a terrible fall Joanna, and she mustn’t sleep, no matter how much she wants to. Please take her and see to her best you can.” The little girl began sobbing again, and latched herself onto Regina.

 

“No mom! I want-I want to stay with you! Please” Kneeling in front of the child, Regina kissed her forehead gently. 

“I would love nothing more than to go with you, but I must see your father. Go with Joanna, and I will be to your room soon as I am able.” Nodding miserably, the child knew that Regina had no choice. 

 

Cora had wondered into the hall from somewhere, and Regina was surprised to see something almost concerned in her mother’s eyes. 

“Will the child be alright?” Regina shook her head, tearfully.

“I don’t know, Mother, but I must go to Leopold at once.” Cora looked at her daughter, before sighing. 

“You go and fulfill your duties as Queen, and I shall see to the child’s healing. You speak of this to anyone, and I will deny everything. You did well today, my child.” Turning her head to glance back at Cora, she merely said thank you before rushing to the king’s chambers. 

  
Regretfully, she realized she should have changed her clothing, but it was too late now, and besides, a deal was a deal. That was one of Rumple’s first lessons, and it echoed through her mind, as Leopold once again, claimed her body for his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And don't forget to leave a comment if you like it! :)


	5. Nothing but a shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, but here is the new chapter!

Regina thought the king’s lovemaking, if you could call it that, would never end. However, it was worth it in the end, because her daughter was safe. She had been dismissed after a couple hours, and was on the way to her bed chambers, intent on cutting. A small, hoarse voice stopped her in her tracks. 

 

It took a moment for the brunette to recognize the tired voice, but soon realized that Snow was calling out for her. Opening the child’s door, she was relieved to see that the young princess was healed. Her mother had kept her word, and the bruises and cuts were gone. All that was left was a tired little girl. Looking at the servant in the room, she nodded in dismissal. 

“Thank you, Joanna, for keeping her company. I will stay with her for the rest of the night.” The red-headed woman, nodded her head, and with a smile for Snow, she left the two women.

 

Regina started to set on the edge of the bed, but moved so she was snuggling Snow, after the child patted the space next to her. Hugging the child gently to her side, she spoke.

“How are you dear?” Snow was quiet as she responded. 

“Better…just really tired.” The girl shrugged, but Regina knew there was more to the day’s events. 

 

“Snow why did you run away? You could have…died out there.” Regina’s voice broke as the child turned to face her. 

“I wish father was dead. He is so mean now.” The words broke her heart, because it was like listening to a recording of herself at that age. There had been countless times she had thought the same thing about her mother, but to hear her daughter saying those words were like a knife cut through her heart.

 

“Snow, my beautiful child, things will get better. I promise.” The child shook her head emphatically. “He wasn’t always like this, it only started a few years ago. I think Mother was pregnant, but the baby didn’t make it, and father changed overnight. I saw what he did to my birth mother, and I know he hurts you too.” The child started crying at this point. “I don’t want to lose you too” 

 

Holding the child closer, she whispered a promise in the princess’s ear.

“You won’t lose me. I promise you.” She racked her mind, wondering how she could distract the child, and quiet her down. Suddenly she got an idea. The king was passed out, and her mother was gone, so she could use her magic. Waving her hand, a hologram of sorts appeared in front of them. 

 

Curious, the child stopped crying, and began to watch the image in front of her.

“What is this Mom?” Regina smiled at the memory. 

“This is the first time I rode Ricocante. I also learned that he won’t listen if he can see or smell apples.” 

 

******  ***** *****

 

_ Regina had gotten her steed as an early birthday present from her father, when she was supposed to turn 10. Her mother was not pleased over the gift but she let her keep the horse because she saw how happy it made her daughter.  _

 

_ Henry chuckled at Regina, as he mounted his trusty old stallion and patiently waited for Regina to mount Ricocante. It took many tries because the horse refused to stand still but finally she was on his back. Her father smiled at her as they urged their horses to move.  _

 

_ Regina loved the horse from the first minute she had seen him.  _

_ “This is the best birth day present ever daddy!“ _

_ the girl grinned at her old father.  _

_ “I'm happy to hear that Regina. Since my trusty old stallion is getting old, I guessed it was time you got your own horse. But you must take good care of him, yes? “ _

_ “Yes, daddy I promi… “ Regina stopped in mid-sentence as she felt how her horse started to gallop out of nowhere.  _

 

_ “Hey, stop! “she screamed and pulled his reins. It was useless. The horse only ran faster and Henry tried to outrun the young steed but his old stallion didn't have a chance. He could only watch as his daughter was thrown off into the little creek as Ricocante started to eat apples from the tree.  _

_ “Are you okay? “  Henry asked carefully and Regina just shrugged. _

_ “yeah but I don't think we should ride to near apple, huh? “ _

 

****  ****  **** *** ****

 

“Wow, that was really neat…I wish I had magic.” The child curled sleepily into her side, and Regina held her close, playing with the girl’s hair.

“Can I sleep now, Mom? I am really tired.” Gently holding the child’s chin, she examined the girl’s face carefully, before letting go. 

 

“Yes, sleep my child. I will wake you in a couple hours to check on you.” The girl smiled happily before snuggling deeper into Regina’s embrace. “You know something, my dear? Magic comes in many forms. I think that one day, you will find a handsome prince, and have your very own magic. Love is the purest magic of all, and it’s like no other magic you could ever find.” 

 

Regina smiled softly, kissing the little girl’s forehead. Snow had fallen asleep while she had been talking.  Either way she told her, she would be back soon as Regina left the young princess chambers. 

 

This whole marriage, or what she should call this whole thing with Leopold, meant at least one good thing. And that was Snow. Regina loved the little girl, and didn't blame the young princess for Daniel's death anymore. It was her mother's working, and she merely used Snow as a pawn.

 

*******

 

On her way to her own chambers, Regina suddenly stopped. She knew she shouldn't, but it was so early in the morning so everyone but her were asleep. She took a deep breath as she snuck outside and headed for the stables. Ricocante neighed gladly as he saw her and she couldn't help but chuckle. As she came up to his box, she gave him a enormous apple and he gladly ate it.

“Hi, my beautiful boy” Regina smiled and scratched his neck. He nudged her with his head, as he always did when he wanted to go out. It made her incredibly sad that she couldn't take out him and the other horses in the stables. 

 

“I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I hope I can take you for a ride soon again’ the queen said with tears in her eyes as she pressed a kiss to his head and turned around for the doors. Hearing him neigh after her almost made her break down in tears. 

 

Just as Regina was about to open the door to her chambers, she heard a sneer and turned around to see a furious king. His eyes were black and his nostrils were flaring. He grabbed her hard around her wrist and pulled her inside her chambers. He threw her against the floor as he closed the door behind them with a bang. 

 

“Did I or did I not tell you what happens when you disobey me, Hm!? “

 

Regina recognized the copper taste in her mouth and before she could answer his question, he grabbed her by her hair, making her whimper. 

“Please... Please you're hurting me… “

 

“Serves you right, you whore! “he snarled as he let go off her once more, making her hit the floor hard with her head. She quickly swallowed hard and stood up, wondering why he could be so angry. 

“Please my king... What have I done wrong?” she asked with tears stinging in her eyes. 

“don't play tricks with me! I saw you sneak out to the horses! Tell me,  _ my queen,  _ did you think about escaping hm?!”

 

His hand connected to her face, and this time she spat blood onto the floor. She cursed herself for being so stupid. She knew she shouldn't have gone outside but she couldn't help herself. 

“No, my king... I'm sorry. I… I just wanted to check my horse... I... “he didn't seem to be interested at all to her reply, as he cut her off with another slap. 

“If you dare to betray me one more time Regina, you will not be allowed to leave this chamber again, believe me! “he growled through gritted teeth and Regina almost ducked, afraid for another hit. 

 

Her reaction made him laugh as he cupped her head in his hand and forced her to meet her eyes. “See this as a warning. And regarding your stupid garden, you're not allowed to go out there for a week. That's your punishment for doing such a stupid thing! “ 

“Yes, my majesty” Regina stuttered. She had to do everything in her power not to cry, hoping her beautiful flowers wouldn't die. 

 

“Now clean yourself up and make yourself presentable. I wish to have you by my side this afternoon since king Midas is passing through our lands. And I have to show you off’ Leopold said with only disgust in his voice. 

 

Before he left her chambers, he turned around and met her terrified eyes. 

“Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, my king” Regina nodded. 

“Good girl” he said as he closed the door behind him. 

 

*****

 

Regina broke down in tears as soon as she was alone again. She met her reflection in her mirror and she knew there was no makeup in the whole world would be able to hide these bruises. So, with a big sigh, she waved with her hand and made them disappear.

 

“You know my offer still stands, dearie” a voice behind her said and she didn't even make the effort to turn around. She knew who it was. 

“I know Rumpelstiltskin, but my answer is still the same. I won't risk Snows life… “Regina shrugged as she sunk down on the chair and dried her eyes. 

 

“So, you really want to stick by that, hm dearie? Living in pain and nothing else but pain to protect the girl who made this all happen, hm? “ 

 

Regina rose up from the chair and met his dark eyes. 

“this… All this. “the queen said and gestured with her hands. “Is my mother's fault and none others. She just tricked that young girl! “Regina snarled and Rumple let out one of his many giggles. 

 

“Oh, I love the fire in you when you talk like this! You could become so strong if you let me train you, even more stronger then the mother of yours! “

 

Rumple knew those words intrigued Regina and disappeared in his whirl of smoke. The young queen let out a big breath and laid down on her bed. She stared up into the ceiling, and the urge off cutting came over her like a wave. 

 

She reached for her knife and let it dance over her wrist. For a second life felt easy, uncomplicated and she felt in control. But as soon as she put down the knife and used her magic to make the cuts disappear, she felt… Empty. 

 

She was nothing but a shadow. 


	6. Light in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first paragraph is going to be focused on Leopold, before we return to our beloved Regina.   
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> One more thing… my CO-writer have been using a Scottie translator, and we apologize if we botch up any words. We do not mean to offend anyone. We just wanted to give the ladies-maid an accent. 
> 
> Now lets go on with the story :)

**King Leopold’s Chambers**

 

Stalking into his private chambers, the king sank down into the scarlet plush.  _ What had he done to the poor girl?  _ Regina was obviously scared of him, and he couldn’t blame her. He couldn’t remember why he had been angered. He realized that he had been blacking out more and more. 

 

He snorted, even if it wasn’t very royal-like. It wasn’t that he blacked out per se, because he could see everything that was happening, but he couldn’t control any of his movements, or actions. It had been this way since Eva had the miscarriage, and he was scared to mention it to anyone, least they think him insane. 

 

His spirits rose a little at the prospect of seeing his oldest friend, Midas. Leopold had known Midas since they were young teenagers. Midas’ wife had died giving birth to his youngest daughter, Abigail. The little girl had been born early, but seemed to be a fighter. She was certainly more outspoken and wild than her older sister, Maleficent, or Mal as most people called her. 

 

The King’s right-hand, William, came in at that moment, to assist him in preparing for the day. Leopold was in such a hurry that day, that he did not drink the tea on his breakfast tray. The half-empty tray was taken to the kitchens, where the goblet was dumped out.

 

********

 

Regina flew to her chambers as soon as the King had dismissed her. Sprawling across the jewel-colored duvet, the brunette didn’t bother taking off her shoes. It had been exhausting over the past several hours, and she was in dire need of sleep, but her mind was wondering. 

 

She was relieved that her daughter was safe and sound, but she was worried about other things in her life. Regina had thought for the briefest of moments, she saw a flicker of something in the King’s eyes down at the stables. Whatever it was, it was gone quickly as it had been there.   _ Just a quick nap _ she thought, as her eyes drifted shut.

 

It seemed as though only five minutes had passed before Annie came knocking on her chamber doors, to assist her in getting dressed. Stretching, she gave the girl permission to enter, as she stood up. Annie greeted the brunette with a cheerful smile, as she went to the Queen’s dressing room. 

 

“Whit will it be the-day, mah quine?”

 

Annie was a stout, matronly-looking woman, with a bright attitude, and chipper smile. She had been wary of the new Queen, but had quickly grown to like the young royal. Annie had a thick accent, that Regina couldn’t quite place, but after a time, she was able to mostly understand the older woman. Smiling just a little, she followed the red-haired woman into the adjoining room.

 

“Hoo abit blue the-day, hen? It brings it yer een. Ur, mebbe e’en the rose-colored frock?” Regina merely cocked her head in bewilderment.

“It brings out my what?” The brunette’s mouth crinkled in laughter, as she shook her head. “Never mind that, Annie. I would prefer to wear the new gown, if that’s alright.”

 

Regina had fallen in love with the silky, crimson material, and the King had ordered that a gown be made to her specifications. He had been testing her, she was sure, but she loved the design. It lay straight across her neckline, just above her bosom. A section of lace was modest but teased at what lay just another inch down.

 

From the bosom to mid-thigh the gown was form-fitting, and had intricate beading, before flaring out just a smidge with flimsy tulle. A pair of black heeled-shoes and simple makeup completed her look. 

 

******

 

Annie fussed with her hair, before escorting to her the dining hall. Entering the dining hall, she was surprised to see Leopold looking…dare she say, happy? Since she had been married to him, she had never seen him looking so at ease.

 

The way he carried himself, made Regina frown with unease. Who was this? It certainly wasn’t  _ her _ king that stood there next to Snow. The child seemed to be at ease as well, but she grinned when she saw that her mother had entered the room.

 

“Mom,” the child exclaimed gleefully and running up to the older woman, Snow wrapped her arms around her waist, 

“You look beautiful.” Snow beamed up at her. Regina gave the child a smile in return. 

“You look stunning as well.” The child wore a simple cream-colored day-dress, but it matched her dark hair well. Snow smiled at her one more time, before returning to her father’s side. 

 

There were two other people in the room. A younger blonde girl, who appeared to be about Snow’s age, and an older gentleman, around the King’s age, if she had to guess. The gentleman, King Midas, she assumed, merely appraised her. “Oh my…you said your new wife was stunning Leopold, but you understated her beauty. She is breathtaking.” Regina was unsure if she should answer, let alone move, so she stood frozen in her spot. She felt like a dog, awaiting her master’s command.

 

*****

 

“Come dear. Come, and meet our guests.” Leopold spoke in a  _ gentle _ voice, and held out a hand to her. Still uneasy, she reached for his hand, waiting with bated breath for him to grab her violently, like normal. Instead, she was greeted with a gentle grip, and a smile.

“Yes, my King.” She replied. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“This is King Midas, and he is one of my oldest friends.” 

 

“It’s an honor to meet you, your Majesty.” Regina said this, as she curtsied. King Midas waved her off, as he scoffed. 

“I am only a king in my kingdom, dear. Please, call me Midas.” Regina nodded as he gestured at the little girl by his side. 

“This is my youngest daughter, Abigail. Darling, say hello.” The child merely smiled, before ducking into her father’s side. 

“Forgive her, my lady. She’s a bit shy around new people.” Regina was about to respond, when the curtains…nearly fell over?

 

******

 

King Midas merely sighed as a solitary figure emerged sheepishly from the drapes, with the help of a nearby servant. 

“My older daughter, Maleficent. She is worried about her horse being properly carried for.” He shook his head, with a small smile. “Come on then, Maleficent. Come and say hello to the Queen.”

 

She could hear a huff of indignation, but the blonde came over regardless. The blonde woman looked up, and they both kind of froze momentarily, shocked by the similarity in age. Maleficent was about her age, but stunning in every way, it seemed. Her blonde hair was wild with curls, but it was her intense blue eyes, that had Regina speechless. 

 

“Hi.” 

 

“Hello.”

 

Leopold laughed, and Regina nearly ducked, unused to the sound. She almost winced as she realized that the blonde woman had seen the reaction, but was relieved that she hadn’t commented on it. The brunette was saved from speaking further, as a servant entered the hall. “Dinner is ready my Lord and Lady.”

  
  


*******

 

Leopold turned to Midas.

“Come, let’s eat our dinner, and while we talk business the children may go and scamper about” He turned to the brunette at his side. “That sounds like a plan, my friend.” King Midas spoke softly. Turning to the brunette at his side, Leopold made a suggestion. 

 

“Regina, my Queen, why don’t you take Maleficent outside to your pretty garden for the rest of the afternoon, once the meal is over?” Unsure of how to respond, she merely nodded her thanks.

 

Regina was curious about this softer side of Leopold, but she surmised that perhaps it was just a show for their guests. The brunette tried to enjoy the quieter atmosphere, but found she couldn’t fully relax. She was on edge the whole meal, but was grateful when Leopold kept his word, and dismissed the ladies.

 

The two children immediately took off, running out of the hall, shrieking with laughter. Smiling at her daughter’s antics, she showed Maleficent the way to her garden. Regina would have loved to change out of her gown, but not wanting to push her luck, said nothing.

 

******

 

They chatted about general things, and when there was a lull in the conversation, Maleficent spoke quietly. 

“I suppose he isn’t treating you any differently than Queen Eva, am I right?” Knowing her mother could potentially appear at any moment, she opened her mouth to speak the truth, but closed it just as quickly. She couldn’t lie to this princess in front of her. There was something mesmerizing about the piercing gaze, that made her feel vulnerable, but in a good way.

 

She shook her head carefully. 

“I should not speak ill of my King, but no. He is not good to either his daughter or myself.” Regina’s voice lowered as she spoke, and thought she heard the blonde hiss in displeasure, as she sighed. 

 

“Leopold is one of a kind, but…he wasn’t always this way. I have known him my whole life it seems, and it wasn’t until a few years ago that he changed. I don’t know what happened, but it isn’t fair to you. I’m sorry that this is happening.” 

 

Things were quiet for a moment, before the brunette spoke again.

“I just wish he would leave Snow alone. She is just an innocent child in all of this.” She chanced a glance up at the intense blue eyes. She noticed they were laced with worry. 

“You’re not that much older…he is old enough to be your grandfather.” 

 

******

 

Regina’s eyes suddenly brimmed with tears at the kind voice, and she sank down on a nearby bench. Maleficent’s hand found hers, and their eyes locked. Regina thought she should be looking away, but couldn’t tear her eyes away. Maleficent’s voice was soft, when she spoke again. The blonde’s hand shook just a little, as she tucked a stray brunette hair back behind the Queen’s ear.

 

“May I try something, your majesty?” Regina found she couldn’t respond to the whispered question, so she nodded. What did this young princess have in mind? The young Queen soon found out as Maleficent closed the distance between them, and pale pink lips graced her own mouth.

 

This kiss was unlike the hundreds of rough kisses she had received from Leopold. Maleficent was soft and gentle when she kissed Regina, and the brunette realized she could taste a hint of cherry as the kiss came to an end. The blonde merely rested her forehead against the brunette’s.

 

“Remember, I am on your side, my friend. You are beautiful, and deserve someone who will truly appreciate you.” 

 

The two sat closely, as they spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the garden, talking quietly and laughing. Returning to her chambers that evening, Regina was smiling. Things may soon return to the bleak nothingness, but she had a new friend, who was  _ a light in the darkness. _


	7. Light in the darkness pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost entirely written by my awesome CO-writer Princess Emma of Arendelle and I absolutely love it. Thanks for letting me be a part of this adventure!

Breakfast in the dining hall was a quiet, but jovial affair. Regina was pretty sure that one of the servants slipped the two younger princesses, a bunch of sugar. Abigail sat next to Snow, and both children were practically bouncing in their seats. Once their meal was over, the children were dismissed, and immediately took off for places unknown. 

Leopold watched as the children scampered off, before turning to his Queen.  
“Regina dear, I have dignitaries to meet with all morning, and Midas will be joining me. The servants will be keeping an eye on the children, so why don’t you take Maleficent, and go riding for the morning?”

The mask of indifference on the brunette’s face, would have made her mother jealous.  
“Of course, your Majesty. Thank you.” The King smiled at her, and Regina wondered if she was in another realm.  
“Wonderful. I just ask that you be back in time for the noon meal.” Leopold didn’t wait for an answer, and walked out with Midas.  
“Let’s change clothes, and go right away?” She was grinning at the blonde.

 

************

The morning was spent riding through the surrounding forest, and Regina felt at ease for the first time in a long while. Returning to the castle, they found that the men were still in meetings, and they were dining alone. The noon meal was fun and relaxed, and the children ran off once more, as soon as they were dismissed. 

“It’s nice to see Abigail having fun. She is usually such a serious little thing.” Maleficent said, looking at her new friend.  
“I know what you mean. It’s so nice to see Snow just having fun. It’s been tough on her, I know.” Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, and continued. “Why don’t we go back out to my garden? The weather is lovely, and I wish to check on my tree. Or, would you rather do something else? I don’t want to monopolize your time.”

Suddenly shy, the brunette looked down at her lap. Pale fingers lightly grasped her chin, and guided her head upwards.  
“I love spending time with you, Regina.” Maleficent looked into her eyes, and the young Queen felt something she hadn’t felt since Daniel. Desire. Regina realized that she truly liked, and desired the woman in front of her. Maleficent smiled sweetly at her, and blushing, they went out to the gardens.

Regina checked on her tree, and was pleased to see it was growing nicely. The sun was warm on their faces, and she was determined to enjoy the quiet while it lasted. The two young women spent a couple of hours just sitting on one of the benches, giggling, and exchanging little kisses. Regina almost felt like the teenager she really was, but she knew she was playing with fire. 

“Regina? Dear, where are you?” An all too familiar voice called out searching for her. She nearly fell off the bench as she untangled herself from Maleficent. Leopold and Midas rounded the corner, just as she as she stood up and straightened out her crimson skirts. He was still behaving more like a human, which continuously left her confused.  
“I’m here, your Majesty. Did you require my presence?” 

Leopold shook his head, motioning for her to relax. She didn’t.  
“Midas and I were talking, and well we’d like to go on a hunting trip. We wouldn’t be gone more than two or three days, and it’s been quite a long time since we’ve gone. Would you be okay with that?” 

Regina nearly gasped with shock, but managed to maintain her mask of indifference. Why was he asking her permission? Why was he acting…well normal? 

“Of course, my Lord. I wish you and Midas happy hunting. Don’t worry about a thing. I will see to it that the children are well-behaved.” Her heart was hammering at the prospect of spending time with Maleficent, without having to worry about the King. Leopold shook his head.

“Don’t worry about the children. Johanna has agreed to keep an eye on the girls. You just see to Maleficent, if you would.” He kissed her on the cheek, and walked off before she could respond. Midas waved, and bid his daughter good-bye before following Leopold. 

The brunette turned back to the blonde.  
“I am so confused about his behavior…it’s like he is actually happy.” The rest of the afternoon was spent in the garden with the children, followed by a quiet, more intimate dinner. Johanna immediately ushered the younger girls upstairs, after they bid the older women, good night. 

Snow ran back to Regina though, embracing her tightly.  
“Good-night, mother. I love you.” The brunette teared up just a little as she hugged the child back.  
“I love you too my daughter.” Snow gave her a sweet, but tired, smile as she ran and caught up with the matronly woman.

***********

The brunette spent the remainder of the evening with Maleficent, just conversing and getting to know each other even more. Regina still had the traces of a smile while she prepared for bed. She was just about to crawl under the duvet when there was a soft knock at her personal door. Wondering, who would be knocking on her door at this hour, she was slightly surprised to see Maleficent standing there. 

Neither of them said a word as Maleficent entered, and Regina closed the door behind her. The blonde stepped closer, and ran a hand up the brunette’s arm, gently bringing her towards herself. Regina was unable to resist the gentle touch, and she wasn’t sure that she would want to resist. It was a nice feeling to be wanted, and to feel loved. Did this mean she liked girls too? She thought of Leopold. Or, maybe just girls?

“I think you like me, my friend. What do you think?” Maleficent’s fingers brushed against her collarbone, and she shivered in response. “That is certainly one way to answer. It’s okay if you do, because I like you too. You’re beautiful, and I would like to show what it means to be loved,” Maleficent paused for a moment, to move her mouth next to Regina’s ear, “but only if you give me permission to do so.” 

 

*******

The brunette didn’t even have to consider…she already knew her answer, but it was shocking. Someone wanted her, but was asking her permission first. Regina turned her head just so slightly, enough that she was looking up into her friend’s face, and she was breathless. One word was whispered between them.

“Please.”

The young Queen was nearly trembling, though she wasn’t sure if it was from nerves or anticipation. Maleficent didn’t make her wait long, and soon enough there was a pair of pink lips claiming her. There was something different about this kiss though. It was still gentle and sweet, but it had purpose and just a hint of desperation or passion. This was different from any experience she had ever had, and yet, Regina knew that she would remember this night for the rest of her life.

Maleficent drew back from the kiss, but remained close to the brunette.  
“Is this what you are wanting, My Queen?” She drew her face back, so she could properly look at the woman in front of her. Nodding shakily, she whispered:  
“Y-y-yes Maleficent. I want you. Please?” Her friend gestured for her to lay down. Nervous but kind of thrilled, she did as she was asked. 

The blonde princess joined her on the bed, and Regina wondered what would happen next. She didn’t have to wait long to find out. The brunette laid down in the middle of her large bed. Maleficent crawled in the bed with her, and placed one arm over Regina, and effectively had her pinned down. However, Regina didn’t feel afraid like she did with the king. 

 

*******

The young Queen nodded when asked if she was alright. I feel more alive than I have in a long time. Regina was wearing a flimsy, black, negligee that left little to the imagination. Leopold preferred her nightwear to be this fashion, and this was her favorite. Maleficent skimmed her fingers between the brunette’s cleavage, down the middle of her stomach, which was stretched tight with nerves. Skilled fingers traveled back up her taunt stomach, and encircled first her right breast, and then the left.

One flick of a finger, and the negligee had been untied, and was opened so it lay on the bed underneath her. Leaning down to kiss the brunette, Maleficent left a trail of butterfly kisses down the brunette’s jaw and neck, and ended just before her right nipple. 

Regina’s breath hitched as an expert mouth encircled the sensitive pink flesh. Tentatively, Regina raised her arms, and ran her hands the length of Maleficent’s back, which was now easily reached, since the blonde was completely on top of her. In response, Maleficent shrugged out of her sleeping gown, her mouth never moving. The brunette could now feel the bare flesh against her, and a warm flush ran throughout her. 

The young Queen moaned ever so softly, as a tongue circled the nipple. Moving her hands, Regina traced a line down Maleficent’s rib cage, and around to her stomach, running the length of the naked skin. Maleficent shivered under her touch, and their mouths joined once more. The blonde allowed her weight to shift just a little, so Regina felt more pressure. Instead of feeling constricted, the brunette felt something stirring in the pit of her stomach. 

Regina arched her neck as Maleficent traveled down the bare flesh, leaving kisses and nipping every so often. Their hands drifted down taunt stomach muscles, and reached for the sensitive area at the same moment. Her black lace panties were damp under Maleficent’s fingers, and she could smell the arousal in the air as they grinded into each other. 

The young Queen felt as though everything was running in slow motion, as she felt every kiss and every touch. Her tanned skin felt like it was on fire, and Maleficent had certainly loved when the brunette, feeling more confident, captured the blonde’s nipple in her mouth. The next several moments, or even hours, passed in a blissful blur of heaven for Regina. 

Eventually, Maleficent moved from on top of Regina, and lay next to the tired Queen. The blonde opened her arms, and Regina wrapped herself in the embrace. A light sheen of sweat ran across her forehead, and even Maleficent had a bead of sweat dripping off her brow. 

“I meant what I told you earlier. You are a beautiful woman, Regina, and you deserve so much from life. This is how you should be treated, so just remember, there is more to life.” 

The blonde’s voice was low and soothing, and Regina found herself drifting off to a contented sleep. She had no dreams that night, instead truly sleeping for the first time since living in the expansive castle. Awaking in the morning, soft sunlight streamed in, and she wasn’t surprised to find she was alone. It wouldn’t do for the servants to find the guest in the Queen’s bedchambers. 

Regina curled up into the soft duvet, knowing the memories of this night would never leave, and she would have at least, this drop of light in her world of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some love!


	8. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't describe how happy I'm over this chapter. My CO-writer makes everything magical. Thank you my friend!

The brunette was worried that the King would return at any moment, and it tainted the sweet reprieve. However, it was around midday after her dalliance with the blonde, that a message came to her. 

The two Kings, and their hunting party, decided to visit a neighboring dignitary, and wouldn’t be home for a few more days. Breathing a sigh of relief, she passed the message on to the castle staff, and put the matter aside. She was determined to fully enjoy this time she had with her new friend.

 

Regina had quickly grown fond of Maleficent, and they spent every night and day together. However, she wasn’t foolish enough to think that this would last. 

 

The men would be returning any day, and she would have to say good-bye to the only friend she had ever known. 

 

Knowing that the moment was coming, didn’t make things any easier, and she felt as though her heart were breaking.  _ Perhaps mother was onto something when she removed her own heart _ . 

 

“What are you thinking about, my queen?” Maleficent’s voice was almost purring, as her fingers found the edge of Regina’s nightgown. The Queen merely pulled away with a sigh, causing Maleficent to frown.

 

“I don’t want you to leave…” Regina shrugged as she trailed off.

 

“I don’t want to leave either, but we knew this day was coming, didn’t we?” Maleficent was whispering with a hoarse voice, as Regina pressed her lips against hers. 

 

The kiss screamed of frustration, desperation, and something the blonde couldn’t quite place. “I’m scared Mal,” Regina admitted softly, “I don’t want things to go back to how they were. I-I can’t live like that.” 

 

Regina stood up, and walked over to the large window. It was barely a few seconds before she felt Maleficent’s arm wrapping around her slender waist. The scent of rose petals filled her senses as she leaned into the embrace. The princess placed tender kisses along her neck, eliciting a soft moan from the Queen.  _ She didn’t want to lose this. _ She would  _ never _ have this again, and the thought terrified her.

 

“Let’s go for a midnight ride, hm?  We’ll make the most of our last night together.” Regina heard the words and wanted nothing more than to listen to the sweet words.

 

However, her body was thrumming with anxiety, and there was only one release. So she removed herself from the warm embrace, and walked over to the mattress. The blonde princess just watched, frozen in her spot, as the brunette pulled out a small knife.

 

“Regina” Maleficent’s voice cracked as she spoke, “what do you intend to do with that knife?”

 

Sinking onto the floor, she began to sob as she trembled like a leaf. She didn’t want to do this, but it was something she had to do. Regina didn’t look at Maleficent as she made the first cut. She hissed in pain, but breathed in relief. 

 

Maleficent was finally able to move from her spot, and walked over to the distraught Queen. Sinking down onto the floor in front of her friend, she spoke quietly.

“My god, darling…whatever has gotten into you?” 

 

Managing to wrench the knife from Regina’s trembling grasp, she tossed it to the side. Touching the brunette’s shoulder, the Queen fell into the gentle touch. 

 

They sat like that for a bit. Maleficent just rubbed Regina’s back, as she sobbed into the princess’s shoulder. Once Regina had quieted down, Maleficent guided the woman to sit back.

Grasping the woman’s chin, she looked into the doe-eyed gaze she had grown fond of. 

 

“Regina Mills, you look at me, and you listen. You are beautiful, and there is more to life. It may not seem like it now, but there is. If you won’t live for yourself, then live for me. Will you do that, hm?” Regina merely nodded whimpering, as Maleficent kissed her forehead.

  
  


*******

 

A while later, the two girls walked out to the stables. Ricocante and Maleficent’s horse, Dragon, had become friendly, but her steed was only too happy to see her. 

 

It didn’t take long before the two girls were on their way. Regina had always loved going out into the forest at this time, because it was so relaxing. 

 

She took a deep breath, and led them to the bubbling creek. As they dismounted their horses, and tied them to a nearby oak, Maleficent’s hand quickly found its way into Regina's. The moonlight was the only light they had for the moment, but it was enough.

 

The brunette was taken aback by the princess’s silhouette. The pale moonlight bounced off the blonde locks, almost giving her an angelic look.

 

“You're so… beautiful,” Regina whispered and looked straight into the honest eyes of the young woman in front of her. Their surroundings blurred into nothing, and all she could see was Maleficent.

 

“You're beautiful as well, my queen. And it hurts me to see you like this.” The princess said as she kissed away the tears that had started to roll down Regina's cheeks.

 

“My life is never going to be  _ this _ good again. You have made these couple of days wonderful Mal, but I know that as soon you're gone, he will return to his normal behavior” Regina said as her voice broke, “I will never become this happy again, as I am with you, and I don’t know when I will see you again, or if that will even happen.”

 

Maleficent dropped her friend’s hand, and trailed down to the brunette’s waist. Pulling her closer, the princess marveled at how their bodies just fit together so perfect. 

 

Regina, who had gotten a bit more secure about things, craved the taste of the princess. Leaning forward, she pressed little kisses against Maleficent’s neck. The tender kisses quickly became more aggressive. The princess moaned as her hands went under Regina's blouse, and caressed the soft flesh of the Queen’s breasts. 

 

“I'm going to miss your touch…” Regina admitted between kisses, and it was true. She would miss the butterflies in her stomach, and this wonderful woman. She almost felt sick to her stomach as she thought about the rough love making with the king. 

 

******

 

The two women laid down on the beach and as their clothes disappeared, they giggled, and Regina reveled in the feeling of acting like a teenager, instead of a Queen.

 

“I'm going to miss your beautiful body” Maleficent purred as her mouth found Regina's nipple. The queen felt her arousal spread like wildfire through her whole body, something the princess noticed as well.

 

“I… I… I think I love you… “ Regina suddenly blurted out, and the two girls almost froze. Maleficent met the queen’s eyes, and saw the panic she had in them. 

 

Regina cursed herself and pushed Maleficent off of her, curling into a small ball. She had never said something  _ that  _ stupid, because she had always been able to control her words. She hadn't even told Daniel she loved him, or had she? Regina's mind was racing, and she broke down in tears when she felt Malificent pull her into a tight hug. 

 

“Regina, my dear queen, my friend, don't cry. Please. It's nothing to cry about” the princess said with a calm and warm tone in her voice. 

 

“I'm a queen, and I'm cheating on my husband, the king, with his best friend’s daughter. Is that not something to cry about, hm?! “Regina snapped but quickly regretted her tone. To her surprise though, the princess still sat put, still with her arms wrapped around her. Her grip merely tightened, and Regina cuddled close. 

 

“I love you too Regina. “

 

****

 

The girls were out in the woods until the sun came up, because they knew that today was gonna be their last day together because when they had let the horses outside into the pasture again, they saw the king’s carriage. 

 

The queen and princess shared what would be one of their last kisses, completely unaware that Leopold had actually seen them, before they walked up to meet the two kings. And just as Regina had feared, the darkness in Leopold’s eyes was slowly coming back again. 

 

As he stepped out of the carriage, he smashed his lips against Regina's and the sudden affection made the queen almost panic and all she wanted was to seek comfort in Maleficent’s arms, but she couldn't, and it made it even worse. 

 

“Dinner is going to be served in two hours and I wish you to accompany me to my chambers before that” he snarled. 

 

“yes, my majesty” Regina replied with a shaking voice as he leaned in closer to her, lowering his voice so only she would hear his words. 

 

“Clean yourself up, you reek of horse shit.”

  
  


****

 

Regina was shaking as she knocked on Leopold’s chamber doors. He didn't answer her knocking tough, so she took a deep breath before she found the courage to actually walk inside. 

 

The queen found Leopold almost completely naked and he was so drunk she could smell the alcohol from a far distance. 

 

“Now come my queen, I have been waiting for you” he said as Regina walked up to him. She bit her lip as his big hands ripped of her dress and completely destroyed it. She had to fight every urge in her body to not cry as she stood in just her underwear in front of him. 

 

Leopold pushed her backwards, and Regina landed on the bed, and not the floor this time. His eyes became darker with every second that passed. 

  
  


********

 

“You should be thanking me now Regina. You should be down, kissing my feet at this very moment!” he hissed, and Regina didn't know what to say, but she knew her silence would only make things worse. 

 

“Because you should not even be breathing at this moment!!”

 

“I don't understand what you're talking about my king… “ Regina stuttered as he mounted her. His body was heavy for her and she gasped for air as his hand gripped her neck hard. 

 

“Don't you think I know what you have… been doing these days I've been gone hm? That you've been going to bed with the princess?!“ he snarled, and Regina's eyes widened.

 

“I would never… “ Regina wasn't even allowed to finish her sentence before Leopold struck her. His ring made a cut on her face, but she decided to keep quiet. 

 

“And I saw you kiss her just before we pulled up, so you aren't as smart as you think you are…you whore!” he growled through gritted teeth. Regina just froze.

 

“Now turn around” he spat, and Regina quickly did as she was told, too afraid to do anything else. 

 

********

 

When the king and queen made their way out to the dinner table, Snow quickly closed her mouth in mid sentence and looked down on her hands.

 

It broke Regina's heart to see that. She had enjoyed seeing Snow so happy and carefree. 

 

Maleficent, who was sitting by her father's side, watched closely as Leopold almost threw Regina down on the chair and the queen had to fight every urge in her body once again, to not break down in tears. 

 

The dinner was eaten in silence, well almost. The only two speaking were the kings. Regina was so nervous she was shaking and suddenly she dropped her glass onto the floor. It broke in a million pieces and the king was absolutely furious. 

 

It was like he didn't even care that Midas, or anybody else was there. He grabbed Regina's wrist, and forced her to stand, before he threw her onto the glass-littered floor. She fell facedown and got cut on her face by the glass shards but didn't say a word, even if it was terribly painful. 

 

“away with you, your useless excuse of a human. Get out of my sight! “ he snarled. Midas quickly interfered as Maleficent ran up to Regina, to help her up.

 

“My dear friend, calm down. She simply dropped a glass. That's not a big deal” he spoke calmly but Leopold simply ignored him. 

  
  


*******

 

“My queen, are you okay?” Maleficent asked, her voice laced of fear and anger, but just as she was about to take Regina's hand and help her up, Leopold grabbed the princess arm and almost threw her backwards.

 

But somewhere between all this, Leopold suddenly froze. It was like the darkness in him all of a sudden disappeared and the king saw what he had done. 

 

He called for Annie, whom quickly helped Regina to her chambers. And despite his anger earlier, the princess followed suit. She would be dammed if she let Leopold scare her as well. 

 

Annie quickly took care of Regina's cuts, and was dismissed as soon as she was finished. Maleficent was shaking from anger but she still held a tight grip around Regina. 

 

“He… he saw us kiss… Just before they came…“ the queen said between sobs. 

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Regina quickly untangled herself from Maleficent’s embrace and dried her tears.

 

She didn't get a chance to respond though as her door opened. It was Leopold, and Regina quickly met his eyes. They were honest and full of remorse, but simply seeing him made her snap.

 

“My queen… “ he said. “I don't know what got into me. You don’t understand. These…these spells they come over me. I remember nothing, and…please, My Queen. Forgive me.”

 

“Get out of my sight! “ she screamed and as she did so, she waved with her hand. She hadn't used her magic for a long time, but remembered that Rumpelstiltskin had told her that emotions, either happiness or anger, could make the magic stronger, and it really did. 

  
  


********

 

She managed to get Leopold out of the room, and even closed the door before seeking comfort in the princess arms again. 

 

“Regina… I can't bear the thought of leaving you here… With him, but I have something I want you to have.” Mal said quietly as she stood up and offered her hand to help the queen. 

 

They walked into Maleficent’s chambers and the princess told Regina to stay by the door, because she didn’t want to get caught. 

 

Regina watched anxiously as Mal opened a black box she had under the bed. Inside it a glass boll laid, with something in it and Regina frowned as the princess walked up to her and placed the glass ball in the queen’s hands. 

 

“Mal, what is this? “

 

“This my queen, my beautiful queen “ Maleficent said as she tucked away a strand of hair behind Regina's ear and placed a tender kiss on her lips. “This is a curse that will save you if you fear for your life”

 

Regina looked down on the little glass ball and then back to the princess. 

 

“What does that mean? “

 

“It can take you to a whole new world” The princess simply shrugged, as though it wasn't a big deal. However, to Regina it was huge! She seemed to have found her way out of this misery. 

“There is one catch with it though “

“What? “

 

“well…. To make it work, it's last and most important ingredient is the heart from the thing you love most. “

 

Regina immediately knew who that person was.

 

_ Her daddy.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :)


	9. The Promise of Another Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but there have Been a lot of stuff going on. Anyhow, here's the news chapter that I have to say is my personal favorite this far. Enjoy!

Regina had gone through a lot of situations in her short life, but this was one of the hardest things she had done in a long time. It was a testament to the brunette’s strength, that she didn’t break down as she watched Midas’ carriages leaving, and with them, her only friend.

 

Leopold had already left them, muttering darkly. Snow was pressed into her side, with a sullen look on her young features. She knew that Snow would miss Abigail, and their playtime. 

  
“I wish that they didn’t have to leave,” Snow whispered, “Father was…different when they were around.” Silent tears were falling down the child’s face, and Regina wiped one away, as she kneeled to face her young charge. 

“Look at me darling. You are going to have a wonderful life, full of children, whom you can play with. Trust me.” 

 

Snow merely shrugged as she looked at her step-mother. 

“What about you though?” The question caught her off guard. Regaining her composure, she merely smiled at the child.

“I will be just fine; don’t you worry dear.” The child looked at Regina as though the older woman had lost her mind. 

“I do worry, though. Mom, how can I be happy, if you’re miserable?” 

 

The young Queen had no response to that, so she just pulled the child into a tight embrace.

  
  


*********

 

Regina hadn’t seen much of the King since the altercation the previous night. She supposed she should be grateful for his absence, but it made her nervous more than anything. Something wasn’t adding up about Leopold’s behavior, especially recently, but she couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong. 

 

The brunette had been in her private chambers since their visitors left, and was startled when there was a knock at her outer door. One of the king’s men had brought a message from His Highness. She was being allowed to go out to her garden.

  
  


******

 

She was not about to look a gift in the mouth, and nearly cried at the sight of her beloved father. Running into his open arms, she tried to not meet his eyes, but failed.

 

“My dear Regina,” he whispered, looking at his precious daughter. His fingertips brushed over the newly formed black eye, before he continued. 

 

“Did the King do this, my dear?” Henry’s voice was low, but there was an edge to his words. Regina was his only child, a precious gem in his world, and it felt like he had been ripped apart, seeing her in pain. She squirmed a bit before responding, 

 

“Yes, father.” Henry wasn’t sure what to say at this point, so he just hugged his daughter close. Locked safe in her father’s arms, she finally broke down. 

 

Henry closed his weary eyes, and placed a kiss on her forehead. He wished that he had more courage when it came to his wife. The older gentleman felt that the events happening were his fault. If he had spoken up, and taken charge, things would have been different. 

 

He would have taken his daughter, and they would have lived a very simple life. The most important thing was that she would have been able to be carefree…and completely herself. 

  
  


********

 

His daughter was the best thing in his life, and there had always been a fire within her. Looking into her chocolate eyes now, broke his heart.

 

The flames and passion were almost gone, and she just looked broken. He had been so happy for her, these past couple days. She had been accompanied by Maleficent, and was finally just another teenager, instead of being the Queen. 

 

Now, she was just a prisoner in this life, and her shackles were invisible.

 

“Please, Regina. Isn’t there something I can do? I don’t know how to help you.” The man's voice, and heart, were breaking. Taking her father’s hand, she led them to a bench a few steps away. It was the furthest from the castle, and as much privacy they would get. 

 

As they sat down, her heart, and body, were thrumming. Could she ask him this life altering question? It would result in his death, if he agreed.

 

“There has to be something, my dear.” He was near pleading, and Regina felt her heart cracking even more. This seemed to be the only option, but the cost was too great. The brunette knew her father would agree, but she couldn’t find the words. He was the only one who had been there for her, her whole life. 

  
  


********

 

“There is one thing daddy, but I could never ask you to do it.” She finally cracked again, and tears began to stream down her face. 

 

“I would do anything for you, Regina. Anything.” The young queen was slowly drowning, and she leant against her father, seeking comfort. If anyone heard the next words, or if it got back to her mother, then it would be over. Any tiny chance of a new life would be gone, and she would die here. 

 

Regina quickly shared Maleficent’s last conversation. She told him about the curse, and how it would change things. He smiled as she talked. It was the chance she needed for a new life. A life where she wasn’t controlled. The brunette stopped talking suddenly, causing him to frown.

 

“What is the final ingredient, my dear?” 

 

“It’s…the heart of…the thing…you love most.” Regina responded between sobs. “I would have to take your heart, and crush it, daddy, to make this work…I can’t do that. I can’t ask you to do that.” 

 

“Regina? Look at me, please?” He spoke in a gentle tone. She looked up into his kind gaze.

 

“I just want you to be happy darling, and the life you have now, isn’t doing anything for you. You are merely existing, when you should be living your life to the fullest. If I must die to give you a new start, I would gladly do so.” 

 

“You…you would actually die for me?”  Regina felt absurd saying that; she knew her father loved her, and would do anything for her, no matter the cost. “I don’t even know when I would cast it.”

 

“You will know when the right moment arrives; and when it does, take my heart. Promise me one thing, though.” Regina gave her father a watery smile. “Anything.”

 

“I want you to find someone in this new life. I want you to find someone who loves you, and makes you happy. Then, I want you to live your life, for me.” 

  
  


******

 

Regina must have stayed out in the gardens too long, because soon a couple guards came for her. She was practically dragged back into the castle, and thrown into her chambers. The Queen laid on the bed, and smiled as she realized that it still faintly smelled of her friend. The smile faded quickly, because she knew the chances of seeing her again, were very, very slim.  

 

At the same moment, a smile began to form.

  
_She had just been given the promise of a new life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some love :)


	10. The princess and her prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter. It's totally written by my awesome CO-writer Princess Emma of Arendelle, so all cred is to her! And do you know what? Now we're half thought this story!

The young royal kept her father’s words in her heart, and they remained on her mind. Regina would have done anything for the man who gave her hope when she needed it the most. 

She had to wonder if there would be a purpose in her hanging on for something better. The day after the conversation in the garden, Snow smiled at her. 

The precious smile from her sweet girl in that moment, filled her with something other than numbness.

Regina knew her purpose in that instant. She ceased her cutting, knowing that if she ended things for herself, then that little girl would be on her own, and the brunette couldn’t live with that knowledge. 

She squared her shoulders so to speak, lifted her chin, and threw herself into becoming the perfect Queen.

********

The young woman was amazed at how time passed once she found a new reason to live. The weeks turned into months and the months into years, and all too soon, it was time for Snow’s sixteenth birthday.

The young child had grown up beautifully, and Regina found herself wiping away a tear, as she watched her daughter’s reflection in the frosted glass.

“Mother, don’t cry, because then I shall cry, and Johanna will strangle the both of us, if something happens to this makeup.” Snow said teasingly. 

The young girl was certainly one of the prettiest ladies in the kingdom, and Regina couldn’t have been prouder of the princess in front of her.

Regina choked back a laugh. 

“Oh, my darling Snow, I am so sorry. It’s just hard to believe this day is here.” They were saved from further conversation when there was a knock at the door. Lisette, Snow’s lady in waiting, opened the door to reveal a surprise, but welcome guest.

“Abigail!” Snow exclaimed, rushing to greet her childhood friend. Midas and his daughters had not returned to their castle since that week many years ago, but it seemed that he would be here for her coming out ball. If Abigail was here, then did that mean…

“Mal is here as well, but the King wishes to see you at once in his chambers, Regina.” The young blonde looked apologetic. 

Snow turned to her mother, looking almost fearful. Regina laid a hand on the young woman’s arm. 

“I’ll be fine Snow. Enjoy some free time before the ball tonight.” Turning to her daughter’s friend, she smiled. 

“Abigail, it’s good to see you dear. You have grown so wonderfully. Thank you for passing on the message. I will see you two later.” Giving them one last smile, she turned, and she made her way to the king’s chambers.

*************

Regina laid a hand across her stomach, hoping it would settle her nerves. It had been awhile since the king had required her presence, and she wasn’t sure what to expect. 

Taking one last deep breath, she knocked on his door, before entering. Her head was held high, and betrayed none of the turmoil inside.

He seemed to be sober, so that was something.

“You wished to see me, my King?” She was proud of herself in that moment. Her voice never trembled. Leopold turned from the window, and faced his wife. He had no feelings in that moment, and knew that now was the time to act. 

“Yes, I am sure you know by now, that Midas and his daughters are here for the ball.”

She nodded in acknowledgement, as he continued. Regina was unsure of where he was going with this conversation. 

“You have behaved very well these past few years, but it is rather disappointing you have not given me a son. Anyway, I wish to kiss you, and in return, you may spend the remainder of today, and the entirety of the ball with Maleficent.”

Regina was baffled, as she waited for the King to do as he wished. However, he didn’t move. Hesitantly, she spoke. 

“As you wish my King, and thank you.” Once the words left her lips, he strode over to the brunette. Grabbing her roughly around the waist, he pulled her close. His kiss was persistent, but lacked the normal anger. 

After a few moments of this peculiar treatment, she was released.

“You will be expected to be present when Snow is announced tonight, and you will be by side for the meal. Aside from those obligations, you are free to do as you wish,” he paused, and seeing her cautious expression, he continued, 

“There will be no repercussion for any events today and tonight.  Now leave, before I change my mind.”

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she fled the King’s chambers, and went searching for her friend.

*****

It seemed to take forever to reach the main part of the castle. Or, maybe that was just her impatience. She would be seeing her dear friend any moment, and her heart was thrumming with excitement. 

Rounding a corner, she stumbled into someone. She expected to fall, but found a familiar pair of arms of catching her.

Regina didn’t have to look up to know who she had run into, but she did anyway. A smile of pure happiness flitted across both faces before they wrapped the other in a hug. 

Maleficent wrapped the brunette in her arms, and the Queen was only too happy to snuggle into the loving embrace. Choking back tears of joy, Regina pulled back from the hug.

“I thought I would never see you again, and here you are.”

Maleficent brushed a stray strand of hair out of her friend’s face.

“I know my darling, but what about the King? Won’t he get angry?” Regina shook her head. 

“As long as I am present for the beginning ceremonies, and at his side for the dinner, he will look the other way until midnight.” 

Smiling at her friend’s temporary freedom, she let go of the embrace, but took hold of the young woman’s hand.

“Why don’t you show me that lovely garden of yours? Unless there are things that require your attention?” 

The two friends were walking down the stone corridor, with little space between them. Regina looked up at her friend, beyond happy to have her here, even if it was just for a day.

*******

“I will not be needed until later. Snow’s fitting had just finished when word of your arrival reached us. I have a few hours of free time, but after lunch I must see to Snow getting ready, and get ready myself.” 

The brunette smiled as they turned into the courtyard. 

“Oh Maleficent, she has grown so much! She has become such a beautiful young woman. It’s just hard to believe how the time has flown. Both girls have grown so quickly. Why, I hardly recognized Abigail when she came into the room!”

Maleficent chuckled as they rounded the corner, and entered Regina’s beloved garden. Nodding her head in agreement with the Queen’s statement. She took a moment to look around her, and gasped. 

“Regina, darling, this garden is simply magnificent. You truly have a gift with growing things.” The blonde royal released her companion’s hand, and walked around the small courtyard. The brunette said nothing, as she blushed at the compliment.

The two friends spent a mostly quiet, but pleasant morning in their little sanctuary, before attending lunch with the King and a few other important guests.

*********

Regina hesitated at the door, as she listened to the hushed, yet excited chatter inside. 

“You can’t know you’ll marry him. Why, Abi, we are only sixteen, and just being introduced. There are so many suitors, I am sure.” 

Stifling the bubbling laughter, she continued to listen. 

“Be that as it may, Snow…he is simply wonderful, and I shall marry him. You’ll see.” 

Regina decided to enter the room at this point. Her daughter could be headstrong, to put it simply.

Smiling at the two girls, she spoke in a gentle tone.

“Hello girls. Have you had a wonderful time catching up?” The two girls nodded emphatically, with matching grins lighting up their faces. 

Regina was glad to see the carefree grin on Snow’s face. Her daughter though, was currently looking at her, with a…mischievous smile. 

“How about you Mom? Did you have a wonderful time catching up with Mal?”

*******

The Queen was about to answer the question, when the door opened behind her. Blushing only slightly, Regina grinned at Maleficent. 

The blonde had come to retrieve her sister, so they could prepare for the upcoming ball. 

“Yes, darling Snow, we had a nice time catching up. I hate to break this up, but come Abigail. Father says we must get ready for tonight.”

A few moments later, the two brunettes were left alone once more. Laughter, mixed with tears, flowed freely between the pair as they prepared for the upcoming festivities.

************

Regina put the final touches on Snow’s hair, and took a step back. Her daughter had grown up in the blink of an eye, and silent tears pricked at her eyes. 

“Oh Snow, you’re so beautiful.”

Indeed, she was the fairest in the land. The dress was a pale pink color, and strapless. 

The bodice was gathered in places, before leading into a full skirt made from light, taffeta-like material. It was designed just for her, and it fit perfectly.

Snow turned around to look at the woman who had raised her. She knew her mom wasn’t happy here, but the woman stayed anyway…for her sake. 

There were times she missed Eva, but this woman was more her mother than anyone. Taking the woman’s hands in hers, she could feel her green eyes misting.

“Regina…mom. I know the past hasn’t been easy for you, but you stayed here with my father. You stayed, for me. You went through who knows what, for me. 

You’re my mother, and I love you. I just wanted to thank you…for everything. I know things could have turned out far different if you had never forgiven me all those years ago. You’re a wonderful person, and a good woman. You have been the best role model, and mother to me.”

She could feel the tears threatening to fall all day, but at the sweet words, they finally broke to the surface. 

“My darling daughter. I would do anything for you, and it has been my pleasure to raise you as mine, all these years. I know that Eva would have been SO proud of you,” Leaning forward, she kissed the younger woman’s forehead. 

“I love you so much. Let us go, and present you. The kingdom is waiting for you.”

The two women shared a final embrace, before descending to the entrance of the Great Hall. Snow took a few moments to breathe before nodding to the guard at the door. 

This was it. She was about to be presented to society. Would she be able to find her Prince??

The doors opened...it was now or never. She watched as her mother approached her fathers. They exchanged a short, and whispered conversation, before they entered the hall, after Bentley announced them to the guests.

It was **her** turn.

**********

Standing on the side of the ballroom to Abigail, Snow almost felt like she was normal. Almost. 

She could have fooled herself into that train of thought, if it weren’t for the multitude of princes staring her down, like she was sprouting wings or something.

She checked. There weren’t any wings, but her mother was watching her.

The two women had only grown closer over the passing years, and Snow wasn’t surprised when she found Regina watching her. She knew the cost of tonight, and would be on her best behavior. 

Smiling at her mother, she turned back around, and sighed. Some of the princes were good looking, but they just wanted the title of future King. The Knight that had enraptured Abigail came over, and soon her friend left for the dance floor.

Snow turned around, intent on finding her mother, when she bumped into someone. Well…maybe bumped isn’t the right word. 

Snow ran into the servant’s tray…which flew out of the person’s hand, and into someone else’s forehead. The servant quickly cleaned the small mess, and fled the room, at Snow’s request.

Turning around, Snow found herself looking into the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. Speechless, but only for a moment, she gasped. 

“Oh, you’re hurt. How foolish of me. I am so sorry.” The man in front of her scowled lightly. 

“I didn’t even want to come to this ridiculous affair anyway. It is nothing but a pompous event for someone who is entirely too wrapped in themselves…”

***************

Regina watched as Snow fumbled over the tray, and words too it seemed. She was about to go over and assist the young woman, when a hand clamped on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

The ball caused the King to be in a good mood, and he had kept his word, but she still flinched, expecting the worst. Placing a mask on her face, she turned towards him.

“Snow is radiant tonight. Her hair is simply stunning. Did you do that, or did one of the servants?” Regina ducked her head, blushing at the near compliment.

There was something not quite right about the King, but she couldn’t pinpoint what was bothering her. 

“I did, your majesty.” He merely nodded in acknowledgement, and she allowed the subject to drop. 

“She will be a beautiful queen one day.”

A fire suddenly blazed through the king’s eyes, and Regina unconsciously shrank back. 

“Perhaps,” he snapped at her, “she will be more successful at providing her husband with a male heir…Something you would know nothing about.” She expected more of an outburst, but was grateful they were in a public place. 

“It’s such a disappointment. If I do not have a male heir soon, I will look in other places for someone who will give me what I need.” He gave her a hard kiss, and continued speaking.

“Remember the deal.” With that last warning, he slunk off to mingle with other, more important guests.

Taking a deep, but shaky, breath, she scanned the crowd, looking for her daughter. Regina sensed the blonde princess behind her, before Maleficent even spoke.

“She went for a walk with King George’s son. They appeared to be quite smitten. Or rather, he was smitten. I think your daughter was a bit annoyed.” Maleficent put a hand on Regina’s arm. 

“I saw Leopold came over here. Are you alright?”

Regina didn’t trust her voice, so she merely nodded, and swallowed thickly. When would things change?

“Would you go for a walk with me?” 

Regina nodded once more, and together they went out into the mostly empty courtyard. It was nothing like her little courtyard, but it was still a nice place for a stroll.

********

Snow grew nervous as she saw her father approaching Regina, but relaxed when she saw that her mother didn’t appear to be stressed.

She quirked an eyebrow towards the young gentleman in front of her. 

“If you didn’t want to be here, why come? You seem old enough to speak for yourself. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Snow White.” The figure in front of her appeared sheepish at once.

“King George, my father, wishes to make a deal of some sort I believe.” He bowed in her direction, as a boyishly charming grin spread on his face. 

“I apologize sincerely. My name is Prince Da…James, and…I just insulted you, and your party.” He started to leave, but something in his gaze, caused Snow to reach out. “Wait.” He turned around.

“Tell me something? Are you always this charming with ladies back where you come from?”  

He smiled at her, and she felt something stirring deep inside.

“Just certain ones.” They both chuckled, as he continued,

“I am quite sorry about insulting you, and this party. I just feel that if you are going to marry someone, it should be by choice, and not some business deal.” Well, he was certainly different from the other princes she had met. 

“Well, Charming, have you seen the garden?” He laughed, and looked down at her. 

“My name is David, and no, I haven’t.” Snow found herself smiling, as she teased him. 

“Nah, I like Charming better. It suits you.” She took him by the hand, “Come then, and I will show you.”

*************

Regina felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Leaning into Maleficent’s side, they walked through the bigger garden, admiring the flowers, and quietly conversing. 

She truly didn’t want this night to end, but knew that the end would come much sooner than she wished. 

Maleficent’s light laughter was music to her ears, but she found she couldn’t relax. Not really.

The brunette was about to ask if they should return to the castle, when she heard nearby hushed voices and giggling. 

Looking at her friend, who just shrugged, they turned the corner. Sitting by the hidden fountain, was her daughter…with a young man. 

They seemed to be lost in their own world. Clearing her throat, she looked at the two young people.

Snow looked up, startled, and smiled sheepishly at her mother. 

“I’m sorry mom. I just wanted to show him the gardens, and we started talking.” She looked from her new friend to her mother. 

“Mom, this is Prince James, but I think he looks more like a Charming.” Regina laughed at her daughter’s description.

“A pleasure to meet you. Your father is King George, correct?” He merely nodded in acknowledgement.

“Well, I am glad you found someone to talk to, but you really should return to the ball.” Snow stood, looking at her mother.

“I don’t want to though. No one is interesting in there.” Regina struggled to keep composed as her daughter whined, which was out of character.

“I know darling, but we both know it’s best not anger the king.” Snow deflated at the reminder of her father, but nodded. Her mother had a point. Tonight, had been nice enough, and she didn’t want to create a problem. 

“Of course, Mother.” She turned to James, and whispering something the pair left, with a final smile towards the Queen and Maleficent.

**********

The brunette’s heart was thrumming with anxiety. What if someone saw the young princess sneaking off? 

Even worse, what if Leopold found out? She shuddered as she could only imagine his rage at finding out about something like that.

Maleficent pulled Regina closer to her, and placed a small kiss on the Queen’s mouth. Well, she would have if Regina hadn’t turned her head at the last second. 

She could see the hurt on her friend’s face, and tried to focus on something else.

“What’s wrong, my friend?” Looking back on that moment, she was unsure what caused her reaction. Her eyes flashed with fire as she pulled away. 

“What has gotten into you?” She snapped at Maleficent. 

“You know you can’t do that here. What if he found out?” Maleficent swallowed the hurt, and instead smiled playfully at her friend, 

“It’s not as though he knew the last time.”

Her smile faltered as Regina failed to respond.

“Regina, what happened after we left that night?” Suddenly all of her anger dissipated, and Regina turned to leave.

“I need to make sure my daughter stays out of trouble.” Maleficent grabbed her arm, stopping her. The smell of summer flowers, assaulted her senses, as she was whirled around to face her friend. 

She had to force herself to focus on something besides her friend’s inviting mouth. 

“Answer my question first. What happened after we left? He was angry. Why?”

*********

Thick tears fell down her cheek as she resolved herself to answer the barrage of questions.. 

“He saw us kissing that afternoon, Mal. I- I didn’t realize it, but they had just ridden in, and he saw us together.” 

A sense of dread boiled in the pit of her stomach, as her mind turned to the things he had done that night.She hadn’t been able to walk, or sleep, very well for a week after that night.

“You have no idea how much I want to fucking kiss you right now, but I can’t chance him finding out again. He nearly killed me that night.”

Maleficent’s thoughts were coursing like a boiling volcano, and finally she erupted. “What about that curse, hm? I gave that too you so you could escape this hell hole, not so it could sit on a damn shelf. Regina what were you thinking??” 

If looks could kill, Regina would have been long gone.

“I couldn’t bring myself to destroy the person I loved the most. Besides, there was no guarantee about the fate of everyone else. I will not do a thing, unless I know Snow will be safe.” 

They were both furious now, and there was no going back.

“You will do no one any good if he manages to kill you. Regina, I love you, but this is too much. I wish you good luck, whatever happens.” 

Before Regina could respond, Maleficent left her in the garden. Falling to the ground, Regina sobbed to herself.

Maleficent had a point she supposed, but surely the blonde saw her side of things? None of that mattered anymore.

Her only friend was done with her, and perhaps it was for the best.

Her thoughts were disrupted when a voice spoke to her. Startled she looked up, and saw one of the servants. Drying her eyes, she looked at the young servant in front of her. 

“I’m sorry milady, but the king requires you at his side. Snow is ready to accept a proposal of courtship.”

Squaring her shoulders, she dried her eyes. She was the Queen, and there was no time for emotions. Her daughter, the princess, had found a prince all of her own. Walking ahead of the messenger, one thought was left in her mind. 

_ At least one of us is getting out of here. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm so so sorry for letting you guys wait so long for this new chapter but here we are. :) 
> 
> I'm so happy that I have my amazing CO-writer Princess Emma of Arendelle, who is not only an amazing writer but also a fantastic friend. Im feel humble by being able to write this story with her and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

Her daughter would be marrying the prince of a neighboring kingdom soon enough, and that meant Regina would be alone, and solely at the mercy of King Leopold.

The brunette woman was happy for the child she called her own, but she would be a liar if she didn’t admit she was frightened for her own safety.

Something changed within the man after the engagement was announced two years ago. He no longer went on the long trips, and his mood was surly at best. The king was getting more violent, more insistent as time passed, and the older woman feared what it meant for her.

One night about a year ago, stuck out in her mind. She tried not to dwell on it, because if she did, she would become the woman her mother wanted.

******

Regina allowed the smallest of grins to appear on her face. Snow would be marrying her Prince, and she at least would be free of this living hell.

Knocking softly on the wooden door, the Queen heard a voice beckoning her to enter. Slipping inside the princess’ chambers, a genuine smile appeared on her face.

“Good morning, child. Are you ready for today?”

Snow chose to not answer her, but instead bounded out of the bed. Opening her arms towards her daughter, she wrapped the younger brunette in an embrace.

“Mmf..” Chuckling she drew the younger woman out of the embrace, keeping her arms around Snow.

“What were you trying to say?”

Grinning sheepishly, Snow took a deep breath.

“Charming is wonderful, Mom,” the girl replied, referring to her nickname for the boy, “but I am worried about you. I mean, you’ll be alone with him. Do you still have that…curse?”

Regina could tell the woman was hesitant to mention it, lest she bring up painful memories. Regina hadn’t spoken to, or seen her blonde friend since the night of the engagement.

“I do, my darling, but I won’t use it, unless it becomes absolutely necessary.”

She could tell her daughter didn’t believe her, but Snow thankfully let it drop. The truth was, Regina felt like she was losing her fight. She went along with everything, because that made things a little easier.

“Now, let’s get you ready. Do you still want me to do your hair?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Snow went over to her vanity. Following the young woman, she picked up a brush. Light chatter and laughter filled the room as they prepared for the afternoon ceremony.

******

The wedding had gone off without a hitch, and the party was well underway. She tensed as she felt a hand on her arm.

“Sorry your Majesty, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I wanted to see how you were doing?” Regina relaxed as she heard the voice of Abigail, Snow’s childhood friend, and Mal’s younger sister.

“Abigail, it’s Regina, remember?” She chuckled as the child just smiled. “I am fine, dear.”

She didn’t want to, didn’t even mean to, but she found her eyes wondering as she spoke to the younger blonde.

“She’s hiding, you know.” Allowing her gaze to settle back on Abigail, she blushed. 

“I don’t know who you are talking about.” Abigail just gave her a knowing smirk, before gliding off. She wasn’t left alone for long, but this time it was the King.

“Regina, my Queen, today was beautifully done.” The brunette couldn’t keep her eyebrows from shooting up to her hairline. She nearly fainted when he chuckled at her obvious confusion.

“I know you are terribly confused, and hurt.” He paused, his eyes darting around, as though expecting someone. “It’s all my fault. I am so-“

He cut off suddenly, looking past her. Regina didn’t have to turn around to know who he was staring at. Leopold grabbed her by the shoulder, and began to pull her to the side entrance.

The servants mostly used this one, but it was also a shortcut to the hallway that led to her garden.

“It’s too late for me, but at least Snow is safe.” He looked behind them. “Go to your garden, someone will be there. You can get out of here. Now go.”

Thoughts were swirling through her mind, as he pushed herself forward. She stumbled a little, but righting herself, she did as she was told.

What changed in the King? 

He looked more lucid, but almost like he had gone insane. It appeared as though he feared her mother, but she couldn’t figure out why. Looking ahead, she was just a few steps from her beloved haven. Sitting on the bench by the tree was Maleficent, and standing near her, was…

“Daddy!”

Genuine joy spread through her, as she ran the rest of the way, and into her father’s waiting arms. Prince Henry breathed a heavy sigh of relief, safe in the knowledge that for now, his little girl was okay.

Releasing her from his protective grasp, he subtly nodded towards the other person, and took a step back. Swallowing thickly, Regina took a tentative step towards Mal, unsure of how she would be received.

The brunette was surprised when her former friend, grabbed her in an embrace that mirrored her fathers. Judging by the suppressed tremors emitting from her friend’s body, the blonde was nearly sobbing.

“What’s wrong Mal?” The familiar nickname was thick on her tongue, from not being used. Regina felt as though something were about to change, but feelings could be wrong.  _ Right? _

Maleficent lifted her head, and found herself staring into the brown eyes of her long-forgotten dreams. She hadn’t meant to argue with Regina, but her friend was infuriating.

Regina was in a precarious situation, and Mal didn’t want to get word that the brunette had been killed. Grasping the Queen’s hands in hers, Maleficent offered a watery smile.

“Come with me, Regina. Father has granted you asylum in our kingdom. Snow is married and leaves tonight with Prince James. You’ll be safe, and we could be together.”

The blonde was rambling, and so were the brunette’s thoughts. The picture that Maleficent was painting was perfect, but Regina found herself wanting to say no.

Leopold had paused, and shown mercy. This was so out of his recent character, that Regina had begun to wonder if something more was going on. Steeling herself for what would surely happen, she untangled herself from the tight grip of her, soon to be, former friend.

_ Surely, she would see the necessity of such a thing? _ Turning around, Regina realized that her father was no longer behind her.  _ It’s for the best, he shouldn’t have to see this. _ The brunette hardened her eyes, and her heart, and looked into the blue eyes she had loved.

“I would love to, but my responsibility is to this kingdom, not my own selfish desire.”

Regina felt something twisting deep in her soul, as she called out for the guards who were never far from her.

“Guards, seize Princess Maleficent. She has mentioned things of treason against the King”

Lionel, or something like that, came over to her, and roughly grabbed the blonde.

“What would you have me do with her?”

Regina paused. She didn’t really want to hurt her friend, but she had to gain her mother’s trust. Cora  _ must  _ see her loyalty to Cora’s vision. Unfortunately, Mal was the innocent bystander.

“There is no need to take her before Leopold. She is merely to be tossed in the dungeon. Perhaps, some time spent alone in the putrid dark will change her thoughts.”

Maleficent’s eyes blazed with a fury, exposing the dragon within.

“You’ll regret this Regina. I will make sure everyone knows that you allowed your mother to turn your heart. I hope you rot in this hell!”

The dragoness was dragged off, and a lone tear slipped down her tanned cheek. Her only friend in life was gone, and with this little act, Regina could feel the tendrils of darkness wrapping around her heart.

*****

The guards left with Maleficent, and Regina felt that old, almost forgotten, urge to cut herself. She was desperate for a release, to breathe, and for a moment, forget the nagging anxiety that lived inside, but she wasn’t alone for long.

“I'm proud of you, my dear” a voice said, and she knew who it was immediately. Instead of behaving like she was feeling, broken and hollow, Regina stood to her feet and straightened her back, before she met her mother’s gaze.

“I simply did what was expected of the queen” She replied with a hiss. “I couldn't just look past the fact that she mentioned treason against the king.  _ My  _ king”

Cora let out a chuckle, and that sound made Regina's stomach turn and she felt sick. She didn't show it though, because she refused to let her mother see her weak, ever again.

“Well, I was almost expecting you to run off with that… person.” Cora shrugged, and took a step closer her daughter. Regina swallowed down the defenses that stuck in her throat and stood her ground.

“I know you have feelings for her Regina. I am your mother and I can see through your lies”

“I don't know what you’re talking about mother” Regina shot back, then added “And if you won't mind, I'm needed at the ceremony, since I am  _ the queen” _

Cora bowed and disappeared in a whirl of crimson smoke and Regina knew that even if she wasn't there at the moment, she was always close, creeping around in the shadows.

So, the queen did indeed walk inside the palace to join the ceremony and as soon as she walked inside there she knew she had done a terrible mistake by throwing away her only friend like she'd just had.

But what was she supposed to do? Say yes and see her mother crush Maleficent heart like she once had done with Daniels? Simply thinking about that made her whole body shiver.

*****

Suddenly a whirl of smoke appeared next to her and Regina almost flinched, expecting it to be her mother. It wasn't. Instead it was Rumpelstiltskin who stood there, dressed in what seemed to be a black suit.

“Too much? “the dark one asked with a laugh, but Regina didn't so much as reply.

“What do you want rumple? “she instead asked, too tired to even care, or to be afraid. The only person who scared her was her own mother. Nobody else. She liked to think that perhaps, in his own, Rumpelstiltskin, cared for her.

“Well, I can't help myself “ He grinned and gestured with his hand. “I love weddings, and let’s just say, I’m invested in their future.”

“Well, enjoy the party” Regina snapped, before she left the room and headed for her chambers.

She was curious what he meant by invested, but she didn’t have the energy to ask him.

“Oh dearie, I guess you're not in the mood for me, now are we, hm?” Rumple asked as he appeared in a whirl of smoke next to her. Regina just rolled her eyes.

“No actually, I prefer to be alone”

“Oh well my queen, alone isn't anything you will ever be able to be as long as your mother lurks around in these hallways” he said. Regina stopped suddenly and stared at him.

“So, what do you actually  _ want  _ Rumple? “

“I just wanted to make sure you know my deal still stands, dearie” He replied, sounding almost well, human...?

“I'm not interested in that deal of yours, so now leave” Regina hissed.

“Ah ah ah, dearie. Would you still deny my deal, if you knew that your daughter was in danger?”

His reptilian eyes glistened in the torch light. She took a step closer to her…teacher.

“My daughter is leaving tonight for a new home, and she will be free of this hell. So, unless you have something of value to share about tonight, I suggest you leave me alone.” Regina turned around once more.

“Very well dearie, I will leave. Tonight, your daughter is safe. One day though, even if it is years from now, one day you will come to me, begging for the curse to be cast.”

Rumple offered this prophecy, before disappearing. The brunette pondered over his words, as she hastened to her chambers.

 


	12. A touch of darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the wait guys but I hope you will like this chapter. I have written it but my CO writer and very good friend have of course added a bit of her touch and I absolutely love it. Enjoy!

Regina had never been more relieved than when she was dismissed from the evening’s festivities. The brunette found her daughter, and new son-in-law, and wishing them well, she bid them good night.

She loved her daughter, but the events that transpired had left her exhausted. Laying in her private chambers, she tried to rest, but she felt as tense as a new violin string.

It felt as though hours had passed since she heard people retiring to their rooms for the night, and though she strained, Regina couldn’t hear a sound from anywhere in the castle.

The Queen’s stomach had been in tight knots ever since she watched the knights dragging Maleficent away to the dungeons. Regina had ensured that William be the knight in charge for the midnight shift. He wasn’t a bright boy, but he was loyal to her, and the brunette knew no serious harm would befall her friend while he stood guard.

Despite knowing this, she was still worried about her only friend. Knowing she would have to be quick, she slipped into her dressing gown, and snuck down to the dungeons, using the servant’s quarters to get there.

Cora was supposed to go home that evening, but Regina never believed a word from her mother. The young queen knew that she had to get her friend out before the dawn, but she had to be cautious.

******

It took her nearly half an hour of slipping through the shadowed halls of the servant’s quarters, but Regina exhaled softly upon safely reaching the stale dungeons.

William stood in front of the lone  _ prisoner _ , along with another boy…Silas, she thought was his name. Dismissing the two boys with a wave of her hand, she stood in front of  _ her _ Maleficent.

Regina didn’t need to look into the depths of her friend’s gaze, but she did. The Queen wasn’t surprised by the bitter sadness or the look of utter betrayal. She was however, surprised to see inky black irises instead of the ocean blue she had loved. Swallowing thickly, Regina refused to back down.

“What am I to be accused of now,  _ your highness _ ?”

The tone was sharp and biting, but there was an underlying hint of sadness. Regina’s heart sank, but she squared her shoulders, resolute in what had to be done.

“I came to rescue you, Mal. Surely, you know I didn’t really mean any of that I said earlier?”

Maleficent hissed at her, and slid her hand through the bars, gripping the lapel of Regina’s dress, and drew the Queen closer.

“You foolish little girl,” the words were nearly spat at the brunette, “how am I to believe you? The Regina I know would have let others in on her plan. My father is probably declaring war on this kingdom as we speak, and all you can say is,  _ you didn’t mean it _ ?” Releasing the crimson fabric, Maleficent practically threw the Queen back.

It was then something in Regina just snapped, and she felt unbridled fury. She could feel the magic rushing through her veins as she unthinkingly threw her right arm towards the caged princess and curled her fingers. The princess sputtered as it became hard to breathe, and she was lifted from the floor. The voice that came from Regina was intense and demanding of respect.

“I would watch who you call foolish, Maleficent. We may be friends, but I am still the  _ Queen _ . I do not need to explain my reasoning to the likes of you.”

The white-hot, blinding rage left her body just as quickly as it had entered. Maleficent dropped to the floor as Regina drew the offending arm towards her body. Her voice was raw as she whispered, horrified at what had taken place.

_ What was happening to her? This was her friend…her Maleficent. No…but there was no denying it. _ Regina had done what she thought necessary, and despite her intentions, the darkness was winning.

_ Why should I fight it anymore? My daughter has left this hell, and it’s just me now. Besides, mother might finally be proud. _

Regina stammered, trying to find words, but finding none, she turned away from the woman in front of her. The brunette didn’t want her seeing the tears that were threatening to spill. Closing her eyes, Regina inhaled deeply, and wracked her brain for an escape plan.

_ I must get her out of here. _

The young Queen had taken to pacing the dirt floor, but a soft and almost broken voice stopped her.

“I’m sorry, My Queen. I don’t understand what is going on. What happened earlier? That...” Maleficent’s voice cracked just a little, “that wasn’t  _ my  _ Regina.”

Regina forced herself to look at Maleficent, and she could feel the emotions swirling throughout her body. The blonde princess had slumped against the bars of her cage and closed her darkened eyes. 

“I just wanted to help you. It was supposed to be a fool proof plan, and we could have finally been together. Don’t you want to be with me?”

Her heart dropped at the whispered question, and she rushed over, and gathered Maleficent’s hand between hers. She would always marvel at how well their hands fit together.

“Oh, my darling Maleficent, I wish things were different. If this had happened just a couple of days ago, I would have run away with you. But.. Now.. Something happened tonight at the ball, and I must stay. There is more going on with Leopold and my mother, and I have to get to the bottom of things,” she paused as her voice was thick with tears, “I don’t believe Leopold has been acting on his own. It’s like…well, I don’t know what it’s like, but Mal, I am still the Queen here. My duty is to the people of this kingdom, and I must protect them, no matter the cost to me. Can’t you see that?”

Regina was nearly pleading with Maleficent, and when her friend nodded, she released a breath, she didn’t know she was holding.

“I will get you out of here, but tonight will probably be the last time we will see each other, my little dragon. Things will be different after tonight, and I will be different. I need you to get a message to Snow, tell her what you know. Tell her she must prepare…just in case. She will know what I mean.”

Releasing her hold on the young dragon, Regina took a step back.  _ How am I going to do this? It would be easier to just open the door, but there’s no guarantee she would make it to safety. _

Before she could give it a second thought though, a cloud of smoke appeared, causing her to jump back. Regina didn’t know if she should be relieved or concerned to see Rumple.

“Oh, dearie,” the imp clicked his tongue, “I told you would need my services.” He twirled around the young queen. “I told you to keep me close, didn’t I?”

Loathe as she was to admit it, she desperately needed his help.

“Though it pains me greatly, I must admit you are correct. So yes. I need your help, Rumple.” The man just peered at her before laughing.

“No, you don’t. Your little love thing though…she’s in quite the pickle.” The snake-skinned man smirked at the dragoness before holding a hand out to Regina.

“Regina, you can’t.” Maleficent’s voice was anxious and laced with concern. “Your mother is nothing compared to that monster!”

Regina wondered what Mal would say if she only knew the truth. Rumple may have his little deals, but she trusted him far more than her mother. It was sad, but true.

“Regina, don’t!”    
  
The queen never took her eyes off the imp in front of her. She had a feeling what his price would be, but still, she had to ask.

“What’s your price?”    
  
“NO!” Maleficent was practically sobbing at this point but fell silent when Rumple waved a hand in her direction. Regina gave him a pointed look, but he laughed it off.

“I can’t hear myself think with that shrieking,” He grinned at her, showing pointed teeth, making Regina’s stomach churned. “My price is simple dearie, just Let me teach you, and when the time comes, YOU will cast the curse.”

Regina knew what he would say, but a weight still settled in the pit of her stomach. She glanced back at Maleficent. Her mind was churning, picturing her loved ones.

_ Maleficent… _

_ Snow and her husband… _

_ Daddy. _ .

They were all innocent, and she knew that her mother was behind Leopold’s confusing behavior, even if she couldn’t prove it. Not just yet.

While her back had been turned, Rumple had made a contract appear in hand.  _ Can I do this? _ She was unsure but she knew she didn't have a choice. She  _ had _ to do this.

The brunette couldn’t live with the thought of her mother lurking in the shadows, the increasingly violent behavior of the King, and she owed it to the kingdom to save their patriarch from her mother’s clutches.

Standing tall and with shoulders squared, Regina prepared herself.

“This won’t be traced to me? My father, Snow, and Maleficent…they will be safe?” She regarded the imp with a cool look.

“Oh no, no, no dearie. Don't worry about that. And your mother may be powerful, but she is nothing compared to me.”

He held the pen out to her. Taking it in hand, she signed her name on the dotted line. As soon as the final letter was signed, the pen disappeared from her hand.    
  
“I’ll be in touch, dearie.” He waved his hand, and smoke filled the dungeon. Regina felt a heaviness settle on her, and as the smoke cleared she looked around.

The imp was gone as was her friend, but that wasn’t the only change. The dressing gown was gone, and in it’s place something truly fitting for a queen had replaced it.

The gown was tight-fitting, beaded, and as black as the night. Crimson jewels adorned her throat and fingers. The sound of heels clicking on a stone floor vibrated around her as she returned to the main floor, her mind focused on her mission.

_ The old queen is dead…long live the evil queen. _ she thought bitterly to herself. 

 


End file.
